Hurry Up & Save Me!
by MelAshyBaby
Summary: Gabriella Montez, is trying to fit in but when she hides a big secret that she thought that she would never have to re-live what happened.
1. The Start Of Life

I hide under my blankets, cold and scared, when I hear the sound of breaking glass and screaming, as outside there is screaming neighbours and dog's holwing, I start to cry when my bedroom door slams open.

I feel the blankets being pulled off me, as my mum screaming at my dad. My mum is pulling me off my bed & down the stairs, as my dad pushes me out of the way to attack my mum. I land on the hard floor, as I watch it all happen right infront of my eyes, my dad eventually hits me a few times & leaves.

As my mum slams the door in pain.

Who am I you may ask? I am Gabriella Montez, I'm 16 & I've been abused ever since I was 5.

My dad only comes back for what he wants, as he gets drunk & blames us for everything like, he just lost his job, all his money on gambling it all away all those nights up at the pub, as he leave me & my mum alone, starving & un-loved.

This has happened everyday of my life for 11 years, but now me & my mum are driving to Albuquerque, to hopefully start over, but since that night he hasn't returned, as I found out he died in a car crash a few days ago. At least all this loneliness & everything can stop & to never mention it again.

As I wake up to see the flashing lights of Aluquerque, my eyes half asleep try to seethe sights of it, as we pull into a driveway, dark & quirt, mum stops the engine.

"Gabby, here we are, finally to start over!"

I smile & nod as I open the car door & run to the front door, to open it, I walk inside. This looks familiar.

I over think it, as it finally comes to me, I know, it looks exactly like my new house, mum drops her bags & puts he hand on my shouler.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, this was the only house we could really afford right now I know its not the best looking house ever-" She stops talking to look at me crying.

"no, mum it's not your faiult it's fine it just looks like our old house, it just brings back a lot of bad memeories…"

"Oh, Gabby come here!"

I feel her pulling me close, as later that night, I kept tossing & turning as I kept having flashbacks of that night when my dad walked out on us.

As comes the next day, I hear a beeping sound I wake up to see my alarm beeping at me saying to get up, as it was my first day at East high, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes & stretched as I got up & looked in the mirror.

I looked horrible as usual as that is what my dad used to say, that I'm useless & not very pretty which let me down, at one stage I was depressed but I handled it very maturely but seeking help.

I went into the bathroom, turning on the radio, as I turned the taps of the shower on, as I was singing my favorite song, when I felt the temperature of the water it was warm I jumped in as I was dancing & singing my heart out, a few mintues passed I turned off the taps & grabbed a towel from the towel rack & wrapped it around my skinny body.

I got dressed and started brushing my hair, and applying my make-up when I hear my mum yelling out my name.

"Gabriella!! Come on your going to be late!!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

I quickly grabbed some things I needed and ran downstairs, as we got in the car, my hair still half wet.

"Gabriella did you get everything?" Mum asked as she was pulling out the driveway, I was searching through my bag, making sure I had everything off my list of school stuff in there, as I nod at my mum.

We finally reach East High, I was shaking nervously as mum pulls up in the car park everyone staring, as I say goodbye & get out, as I go to grab my bag from the back seat I see people whispering about me. And yes I'm guessing there saying I'm such a freak any 'coz I am new!

I swung my bag over my shoulder as I started to walk, I hear my mums engine start up again as she drives off to her new work I stop to look at east high, from my point of view it looked BIG and SCARY!

I swallowed hard & kept walking along the footpath that led to the big doors of east high, I walked through to see groups of different people, Jocks, Nerds, And many others as I thought to myself I wonder which one i will make it in, then one group really spotted my eyes.

It looked like to me the sporty kind of group, as I see these big blue of eyes look at me and smile, I feel my cheeks burn bright red as I smile sweetly back and keep walking the busy halls when a girl bumps into me, she was blonde and was quiet skinny as she also wore designer clothes including flip-flops.

I look at her up and down and shake my head I think to myself, another Barbie doll! Mani hate thos kinda girls they think there all that, as she struts past like she thinks she owns the place I turn around again to see her all over the guy that just smiled at me, I look down and keep walking.

Later that day in the cafeteria, I walk into the big cafeteria to see that guy again and that blonde haired girl on the top of the cafeteria to see them watching over everyone look hawks, I thought, ugh! He's just like her, Barbie and Ken dolls, stuck up snobs!

'ken and barbie in their perfect little world. Perfect friends, perfect families, perfect homes.... And here i am Gabriella who has been far from perfect her whole life. Useless.....

I make my way to an empty table, as I see the cafeteria is like a zoo, there is people everywhere yelling, and loud talking went through my ears, as I started eating, to be more specific my table was kinda yuck! It was next to the dumpster. Which smelt like my dads socks before he turned like he did ew.

Later that day didn't get any better, I got a few things thrown at me and got teased by those to 'perfect people' ugh! They only care about themselves!


	2. Barbie's 17th Birthday Invitations

I finally got home that day, tired, and of course useless, 'coz I obviously am, I layed on my bed staring at the ceiling when my mum came in.

"How was your day Gabby?"

"Horrible!" I replied, sighing loudly.

"Why was that?" My mum asked.

"I hate it and it was only my first day, well let me start I have Barbie and Ken dolls at my school, I got paper thrown at my head oh, and I got teased by them, I am never going back again, and you cant make me!" I slam my fist In my pillow angrily.

"Gabriella, honey you have to understand that.. we cant move anymore!"

"Ugh! Why not? I hate it here!"

"We cant keep on moving! Just try and fit in but be yourself!"

I roll my eyes at her "I just wanna be alone okay?" I snap at her, when she nods and leaves, as I lay there in silence.

The next day finally came, I got up as usual, I walk downstairs half asleep to see my mum had made me breakfast I look to the side of the table to see pancakes, waffles, everything! My eyes widen of all the food, I thought, my mum has never cooked like this before!

"Mum, what's with all the food?" I say as I start to rub the sleep from my eyes.

"I thought that you had a bad day yesterday, so I wanted you to have a good morning at least and remember that I said!"

"Yeah, I know mum, just be myself I get it!" I sit down at the table and start to grab everything but it was too big for my plat, I start to shove a bit of pancakes into my mouth and chew.

When I finally got to school, I thought, here I am again I wonder if today's gonna be any different, I walk in again to see the blonde girl handing out pieces of paper as I pass her she hands my one I look at it, 'your invited to Sharpay's 17th birthday!' I look at Sharpay who is screaming out.

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY, ALL WELCOME!?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved the paper in my jeans pocket as the guy that smiled at me aka, Ken! Ran past me, I hear Sharpay yell out again. "TROY!"

I guess that's what 'Ken's' name is!

I sigh and keep walking when I hear a girl say, "Oh, great it's her party again!" I spin around to look at the girl, she was tanned skin, skinny and looked pretty smart I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella, you know Sharpay?"

The girl looks at me. "Who doesn't know Sharpay, she's like the queen of East High!"

"Oh, I could kinda see that, uh. Who are you?" I asked looking at her.

"Oh, where is my manners I'm Taylor!" I see her smile at me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm new here!"

"I can see that!"

I fake a smile. "Well, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, Bye Gabriella!" I walk away from Taylor, as that day in one of my next classes, I hear Sharpay talk about me. I turned around to see her look away from me and her giggling friends I gave her 'the look' as that class ended I go to walk out when she stops me!

"Uh, excuse me, popular people before GEEKS!" She says in a Barbie voice of tone.

I look at her and I don't move I just stand in the doorway with my arms folded.

"MOVE?!" She tries to push me, as I don't move.

"No, not until you say the magic word! It's not that hard, see. Puh-lease!? Now repeat after me!"

"I don't have time for your childish games I have my boyfriend Troy waiting for me!" As I see her point to troy who was standing there confused, I turn around quickly and back to Sharpay.

"No! you are so rude and don't have no manners! Your so, so, so SELFISH!? Yeah that's what you are!"

"What?! Excuse me…!" Sharpay says a bit confused.

"You know you are!" I start to yell it out.

"Move, now Gabrielle, I don't have time to waste on you!"

I sigh and eventually move out of her way. "My names not Gabrielle its GABRIELLA!?!?" I scream out, as her 'Sharpettes' I believe that's what she calls them and did I forget to mention troy as well all turned to me.

"Ugh! Whatever like I care!" As Sharpay flicks her hair over her shoulder and walks off with them as I stand there in silence once again. As I get the paper from my pocket and think.

Man, she's so rich she's having Maroon 5 play at her party! I put it back in my pocket thinking once again, should I go? Or shouldn't i… it might be a great way to meet new people! Oh through there might be all the rich people there, I seriously cant stand them!

I walk home alone, again, as I cant stop thinking about this one guy I can never have! Wait, why am I crushing on the Ken doll, he's no good for me, although no boys are good for anyone, they just break your heart, I wanna find my Mr. right, and give him that one thing that you can only give once!

But I guess he had already gave that to little miss _prefect! _I really don't like her! He could do much better I wonder when he's not with Sharpay if he's nice and sweet, maybe sensitive? As I thought it over, when I got stopped in my tracks to see Sharpay and a darkish guy kissing!? I could feel my mouth drop as I hide behind the bushes to watch.

I hear her say. "My place tonight before my party, and keep it a secret!" She was flirty with her, as he nods, I blink again and again to see if I was imagining this, just 'coz I like troy doesn't mean I don't want to imagine it, but it turns out im not, this is real, not just my little day dreams!

I wait till they leave and get out of the bushes as I am covered in leaves and everything as I brush it off, I see a note on the ground I look around to make sure no ones there when I run over to it and pick it up as I run home, as I don't say nothing to my mum and run straight to my room.

As I open it up and look straight to the bottom as it signed from troy! It made me smile to see his name in his handwriting, it looked serious! I start to read…

'Sharpay, things about us just don't seem right these days I feel like we are not honest about everything to each other. I feel like some days you want to feel like its fine but its not! I cant keep on living like this, acting like something im not… im living in this big lie, of not being me, I am never mean and I got told that you are.. are… apparently cheating on me, is that true? I cant believe that! Sharpay how could you! I thought you loved me, but ill save you the trouble of saying sorry! Its OVER Sharpay im sorry!'

'From Troy!'

I started getting teary eyed as I read it twice.

Omg, how could Sharpay do that to poor Troy, and I knew that Troy was never like that! And its only my second day and don't even know him!

My mum comes in, I quickly shove the note under my pillow and act like I was dong nothing.

"Honey, how was school, you didn't even say hi when you walked in the door?" Mum asked me, as I lay down on the pillow just incase it was visible to see the note.

"Well, I have a lot of homework to do since it is my second day!" I fake a smile and turn to look away.

"So, how was your second day?" Mum, still nagging me about it.

"It was fine mum!"

"Alright dinner will be ready in about an hour I'll call you then!" Mum fakes a smile, as I nod she leaves the door, as I decide to have a shower, when I got out, I threw my clothes in the clothes basket, later that night I hear mum yell out my name.

"Gabriella Anne Montez?"

I could hear her from the laundry, I sigh and yell back. "I'm coming mum!"

I think to myself what did you want now?

I walk slowly by dragging my feet to the laundry where mum was holding up a piece of paper.

"Yea, mum what was it?"

I could see the angry look on her face. "What is this party invitation, it says bring your own alcohol!?"

"Mum…" She cuts me off.

"Was you thinking of going?"

"No, no this is the girl who thinks she's like a 'Barbie doll!'"

"OH. Is that the girl!"

"But, mum I wasn't gonna go, besides she doesn't like me!"

"Well, good 'coz I was going to say if there's alcohol! Then NO!? and oh what about BOYS?"

"Mum, yea probably is going to be but IM NOT GOING ALRIGHT! IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY!" I could hear myself talk loud, as I think, I have to go to see if he breaks- up with Sharpay, hmm I know I can always catch her and if I get troy to see then he will be my shoulder to cry on but first I gotta start talking to him!

Mum's fingers click infront of my face, I blink twice as I was staring into the distance. "Yea, what, sorry! The party's in 2 days mum! So happy?" I go to walk away.

"Gabriella, don't walk away when im talking to you please!" She folds her arms.

"Okay, sorry mum, what?"

"Don't talk to me like that alright! Now go and do your homework!"

I nod and walk off and think, ugh mothers!


	3. Help Me!

The next day at school, I walked past Sharpay once again handing out those invitations, I see her give me a dirty as I kept on walking, trying to ignore her, as I run into Troy.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there!"

"Oh, that's okay Gabriella!"

I feel myself pressing my books against my chest thinking, he knows my name.

I quickly snapped out of my little daydream and turn around to see Troy talking to Sharpay.

"Shar, did you read that note I put in your locker the other day?" Troy asks, as Sharpay shakes her head, as I could see in those 'evil eyes' of her's she was obviously lying!

I keep on walking through the busy corridors, later that day I see troy trying to avoid Sharpay but, me knowing that I have only been here for not even a week could see that was going to happen, Sharpay some how or another kept, finding him.

I felt sorry for him, but I think, I have the note, what if he finds out I have it, that will blow my chance to be with him, am I being the selfish one, more than Sharpay, I take a moment silence, nope no one can be as selfish as Sharpay not how hard they could or would try, I'm guessing he would have been saying to Sharpay, those 3 words anyone would bear to here, 'We need to talk!".

I got shivers down my back even thinking of those words, but Sharpay deserves what's coming to her, after all she cheated on her 'super hot boyfriend' with one of his best friends, I mean who does that… HER!? That's who, I could feel the anger build up inside of me, I take a few deep breaths, Gabriella, you cant say anything, about this to anyone, 'coz if you do, she'll haunt you for the rest of your East High years.

Which I shouldn't let happen, I pretend to eat a bit of my sandwich when I hear someone scream I turn around to see of course, 'BARBIE DOLL' screaming, I like at the empty food tray that was in a short, brown haired girl, as he was skinny and wore glasses, I hear Taylor, yell out her name.

"Kelsi! Are you alright?"

Arh, Kelsi, I'm guessing that's her name, I see Kelsi apologizing to Sharpay, as she also was helping cleaning up the pasta on her 'new pink one-of-a-kind, shirt'.

"How dare you! This is my one-of-a-a-kind pink shirt, it was brand new and pasta sauce does not go good with it!" Kelsi was trying to wipe it off with a napkin, as Sharpay whacks her hand away from her shirt.

"hands off!!" She snaps at Kelsi as Kelsi backs off, I stand up and run over to them.

"Sharpay, Kelsi was just trying to help!" I say to Sharpay.

"No, she wasn't she ruined my shirt!"

"I'm sure you can buy another one, since your so rich!" I suggest and stand infront of Kelsi.

"Excuse me, ugh! It was the last one and of course in my size so, I cant! I really liked this shirt!"

"OH, get over it Sharpay, it's a friggen shirt!"

"OH, you did not just say that?"

I take a few seconds to pretend to think. "Yea, I think I recall I did say that!"

"Oooh, your new and already trying to be cool! Yea well stop trying! Your such a GEEK?! Besides no one likes you!"

I go to say something when I hear Troy's voice he steps infront of me.

"Gee, Sharpay would you give it a rest! Just leave them both alone!"

"Troysie…" I see her try to reach his hand, he steps back.

"No Sharpay! Everyone I have an annocement!" Everyone in the whole cafeteria stops to look at Troy. "Sharpay, I have heard what was going on with you and Zeke! Your cheating on me how could you, I thought that you loved me, I guess I was wrong!!!"

"No, troy its not like that!"

"Sharpay tell it to someone who cares and im not one of them! Its over" He turns to Kelsi and I, as he gives us the nod to walk with him, we all walk out, as we could hear the crowd Yelling out her name and saying,

'Ha, you just got DUMPED!?!?' The next thing we see is Sharpay running to Zeke, as she pushes the cafeteria doors open, it almost hits me, as Troy catches it, I smile as she runs to her 'Zekiepoo!'.

"Thanks Troy!" I give him a warm smile.

"Yea thanks!" Kelsi adds, as Troy smiles also.

"No problem, Ugh, look at her, she's useless!!"

I feel my heart sink, as that word haunts me 'useless' that's what I am!

I give Troy a wave and walk off in the opposite direction, as Kelsi follows me, I think, why is she following me, maybe her lockers this way, I finally reach my locker as she stands beside me smiling.

"Uh, hi Kelsi!"

"Hi." I hear her say quietly. "I just wanted to say well thanks for sticking up for me, not many people are as nice as what you did for me, I wish there was more people like you around here Gabriella!" She smiles.

I also smile and turn to her. "Aw, Kelsi that's okay I hate Sharpay and I was just trying to make new friends and also helping troy out of that 'Sharpay spell' which is already taken care of, hey Kelsi, is Troy a guy to get to know better?"

"Well, I know that he was nice for helping us that's for sure! But I guess so, why do you like him!?" She asks, look at me curios.

"What no, why would you say that?" I start to blush and shyly turns back doing my locker combination.

"Oh, just no reason at all, that you always smile at him, in class!"

I turn again to her. "I do not!!!" I snap a little, but in a embarrassed way.

"Oh, I'm sure Gabriella, anyway catch you later!" She smiles at me and walks off, I sigh and lay my head against my locker when Troy comes back up to me.

"Help me!?" He says, shaking my hands.

"Why?" I ask a bit confused, as I hear a bunch of screaming girls run around the corner. "Oh! This way!!!" I take him by the hand and takes him to the janitors room. "Sorry that its all squashy in here!"

"Shh." I feel him put his finger on my lips, as the screaming girls disappear, we quietly come out of the janitors closet.

"Thanks for helping me, you know what?"

"What?" I say looking at him.

"Would you like to go out on a date wuith me tonight?"

"Oh, well o don't know…" I looked away shyly.

"Oh, come on, it will be my 'saving my life dinner date?'"

Hmm, it sounded convincing.... "Well. That's very nice of you but…"

"OH. I get it you already have a boyfriend…" I butt in.

"What, no i…" He interrupts me.

"I don't blame you, you're a very beautiful young lady!"

I start to blush. "Well, I would but no, I cant sorry! And no I don't have a boyfriend!"

He goes to walk away but turns back to me. "So, ill pick you up at 7?"

I see that cheeky smile on his face as I smile even bigger, I nod. "Alright then, see you then!" He walks off.

As I get thinking, he is such a dork! I guess I was right again that he is nicer without stupid Sharpay! Maybe this town isn't so bad after all!!.


	4. First Date

I quickly run home after school, and start throwing out all my clothes on my bed in excitement, as my mum comes in and looks at my strangely.

"Mum, thank-god you're here, alright I'm going on a date tonight and well, I need new clothes!? Ugh I have nothing to wear!!!"

I see mum pick up a little pink summer dress. "What wrong with this one?" She asks, as she holds it up infront of her.

"Mum, that's so last summer!!!" I start to go even more crazier, I start to throw them all over the floor. "Mum, can I have some money, I need a to buy a WHOLE, new outfit, these are all…all…" I stop to think of a word when mum thinks that she's filled the spot, with…

"New, Gabriella, there all new clothes!!!"

"MUM?!?!?!" I snap at her. "I need to look good, I mean he's probably expecting Malibu Stacy! And I'm nothing like that, maybe he wants a Sharpay look!! SLUTTY!?!?!"

"Gabriella, if a boy doesn't like you for who you are then they are a waste of time! Don't wear what you think that he would like, if he likes you that much then he will not look at what your wearing and like you for who you are!! Alright?"

"I guess your right mum, but I mean he's the most popular guy in school!!!"

"Gabby, so what he seems like a alright guy from what I have heard, I want you to invite him in!"

"Mum!?!?" I snap at her and sigh.

"Just so I can see who your going with!"

I think, Gee, mums so protective of me!!!" I sigh again. "Oh well alright then!"

"Good, now find something suitable to wear!" She says and walks out of me room, shutting the door behind her.

Alright Gabriella you can do this!

I start to look through my pile of clothes. As I found the right one, it was a little yellow dress, as I added the finish touches to the dress and accessories and the make up, now came to my hair, I kept putting it up and down and again when my mum comes back in.

"Gabriella you look beautiful!" She smiles.

"Thanks mum!" I also smile at her through the long mirror that sat next to window.

"I think you should keep your hair down and its looks fine really Gabby!"

I giggle a little, "Okay mum, well thanks!"

The next thing I hear is the doorbell ring, I look at my bed side table clock it says, 6:58, Arh, two minutes earlier, I smile. We both look at each other smiling big, as I hear mum say,

"I'll get the door!"

"Alright mum!" I checked myself one more time, grabbed my purse and checked I had everything again, was I ran downstairs to see 'Troy Bolton' standing there talking to my mum, when they both turn to me. I smile and finally make my way down the stairs without tripping on my new high heels.

"Hi Troy!" I blush.

"Wow, Gabriella, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks!" I say, shyly looking away.

"Ready to go?" I hear him say.

"Yea, sure!"

"Nice to meet you ms Montez!" He smiles at my mum.

"Bye mum!" I say, as we walk out, and my mum waves us goodbye, as I got in his car, it smelt like Troy's men spray, I take a sniff in, hmm, I love that smell, oh I forgot to mention Troy was wearing jeans and a blue stripped shirt, as he starts the engine.

I start to fiddle around with my purse, as we arrive at the beach, he bind folded me and took me to a spot on the beach as he unblind folds me.

"Dada!!!" *Smiles, as I open my eyes to see a candle lit dinner.

"Wow!" I turn around to Troy. "Troy, this is beautiful!" I smile even bigger, as I think, wow, he's good for our first date!

As he blushes and pulls out my seat for me, I give him a big smile and st down as he sits on the opposite side of the table, I look at my big pate infront of me, I think again, this must of costed a lot! He's so sweet!

He starts to eat as I politely eat, as I look over at him, he isn't a pig like all the other boys I've been on dates on, he actually takes his time to eat and he has manners, Gabriella, your finally on your dream date with the 'Troy Bolton'. Girls would absolutely die to be you right now!

After we finished eating we talked for a while, half an hour later past…

"Gabriella, would you like to come to my house to watch a movie or go for a swim?"

"Well…" I think, I'm supposed to be home in half an hour, I'll just go for half an hour and then go home, im sure mum wouldn't mind if I was a little late would she? Oh well. I look at Troy, as he was waiting for an answer. "Sure!" I fake a smile, as he gets up from the sand and puts his hand out for me, I look up and take his hand as he helps me up, and grabs my hand as we walk back to the car, troy opens the car door for me, as we finally get to his house. Troy shows me around his place, as we come to the pool.

"I forgot to give you desert!"

"Oh that's alright Troy!" I say with a slight smile.

"No, its alright ill go and get some ice cream!" He goes towards the doors to go inside his place, when he turns back to me. "Is Vanilla okay?"

I nod, as 5 minutes later he comes back with two bowls. "Here we are!" He passes my bowl to me, as I take it and smile sweetly.

"Thanks Troy!"

We sit down around the pool, dipping our feet in the pool, as it felt warm. After we had our ice- cream, I scoop up some water in my hands and wet Troy, as he looks at me and smiles.

"Oh, your gone now Montez!" He splashes me back, as he pretends to put our bowls on the table next to the sun chairs he comes up behind me and goes to push me into the pool. I almost did go in but lucky I grabbed into his arm and stood up.

"Oh, is that how you wanna play Bolton?" I say hitting him on the arm playfully, as he smiles.

"Well, maybe I do… maybe I don't!" He laughs, as he pushes me again, I grab onto his shirt tight.

"If im going in then so are you!" We both go into the pool, I scream, as I push his head under the water, as we play around, as half an hour later, he are in his room, he rushes back in putting a towel over me, as I was shivering and had water dripping from me, I shake, as he doesn't get a towel for himself, I think this has been really fun, I think I really him and hopefully he likes me, why isn't he getting a towel for himself, hmm… maybe 'coz he thinks his 'tough'. I giggle, as he rubs his hands up and down my arms to try and get me warm and dry, when he eventually, gets a towel for himself. I see Troy come closer to me again.


	5. Your Still In Love With Her!

He leans in, we kiss, as I finally get home, all happy when my mum was waiting for me she had her arms crossed, she looks at her watch on her left hand.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!!!"

"Mum, I can explain why I am late!"

"Yea, like an hour late, you supposed to be home half an hour ago!!!" She says angrily, I step back, closing the door behind me.

"Yea I know mum, just listen!!!"

"Oh, I am listening!!!"

"Alright, so my date went really well alright mum! And he invited me back to is place and…" I stop as my mum cuts me off.

"HE WHAT??? I KNEW HE WASN'T NO GOOD!!!"

"Mum, calm down!!! Nothing happened!!!"

"Well, then why are you all wet???"

"'Coz we kinda was playing around and ended up in the pool mum!!!" I yell it out to her.

"Gabriella? You could have just rang me to tell me that you were gonna stay a little longer!"

"I was going too but I was having some much fun, and im sorry mum, it wont happen again!"

"Alright, I believe you…" A couple of minutes of silence. "So how was it?"

"Well…" I explained everything, but when I got to school the next day, troy ignored me, I pasted him in the corridor, he snubbed me,, maybe it was 'coz of his friends. Did I do something wrong?

Maybe he just didn't see me, I start to wonder, later that day at home, after another boring day at school, there was a knock on the door, I answered it…

"Troy?" I say looking at him.

"Hey Gabs! Um, can I come in!"

"Sure!" I fake a smile and let him in. "Troy?" I say again, he turns to me, as I shut the door.

"Yea?"

"Why did you…" I get interrupted by my mum yelling from the kitchen.

"Gabriella, who is that?"

"Its just Troy!!!" I yell back and turn back to him. "Why did you ignore me, did I do something wrong 'coz you didn't say not a single word to me?"

"Gabriella, im sorry I had a lot of things going on today!"

"Like what Troy?" I say.

"Like Basket- ball you know that gabs!"

"But when you ignore, you could have just said hi. But oh no you didn't!" I snap at him.

"Look Gabriella, last night was fun but…"

"But what Troy?"

"But, Sharpay…"

"Ugh.. Troy didn't you break up with her for a damn reason!!"

"I know I know… but she said that she'll change!!"

"So, you were just using me? And I think we all know that's not gonna happen!!"

"NO, I wasn't I wouldn't!! she just seemed like she's changed!!! And I don't know what to do?"

"You still love her don't you?" I say shocked.

He looks away. "So you came over here to help you choose out of me and Sharpay, well Troy Im not going to help you, but it looks like breaking up with her was a waste of your time, besides, it looks like you have already made up your mind!!"

"No Gabriella, don't be like that!"

"What do you want me to do Troy?"

"I don't know Gabriella, I thought you could help me but I guess not!!!"

"YEA, I GUESS I CANT!!!"

"FINE!? GOODBYE GABRIELLA!!!"

"FINE BYE BOLTON!!!" He leaves as I slam the door and slid down the door, my mum comes out of the kitchen and hugs me.

"You alright Gabby?" My mum says.

"Yea, I'm fabulous!" I sigh and run to my room.

The next day came, I see Bolton walk past with skany Sharpay! I see Sharpay give me a cheeky but evil smile I slam my locker shut.

When I start to get teary eyed. I thought I really liked him, but I guess to him, I was just his little doll that he could stuff around with MY HEART?!?

I walk down the corridor alone, as usual, so it doesn't surprise me!

But the truth was I hated it.

Later that day in the cafeteria, I hear them once again laughing.

I cant believe this he was playing me all along and I didn't even see it. That player!!!

He walks past me and mouths, 'I'm sorry'

Oh, I'm sure you are Bolton. I looked away when I thought. Yep there you have it, he has chose the girl that he wants, as Sharpay orders him around like her… her… poodle!!! Just like her brother Ryan!

Kelsi comes up to me.

"Oh, hey Kelsi!"

"I guess your plan didn't work? And he used you right?"

"Yea.. how'd you know?"

"He does it every girl, then uses them, plays with there heads and hearts then go back to that bitch Sharpay!"

"Oh, that would explain it all. I mean Kelsi I thought I liked him!"

"Well, I guess you were wrong!"

Taylor walks up to us. "Ugh I cant stand them!!" Taylor says angrily.

"Either can we!" Taylor and Kelsi say together, as they have a little giggle.

"So, Gabriella I heard about what happened with the Bolton situation!"

"Ugh! Who else knows?" I throw my arms up in the air. As I see people walk past me and giggle and talk about me, I start to bang my head on my locker.

"I really thought I like him!!!" I explained to them.

"Gabriella… honey stop it!" Taylor says stopping me from banging my head. "Trust me a guy like that isn't worth it!"

I fake a smile. "What would I do without friends like you guys!"

"I know right!" Taylor giggles. "Come on, we've got a free periods, lets go to the library to get mind of that 'Troy Bolton' stuff come on!" Taylor says once again tugging on my jacket.

"Alright, alright, that might do me good!" I follow them, as I knock into Sharpay on the way.

"Ugh! Watch it geek ms geek geek. New clothes! No touching!!!" She snaps.

"Ugh! Whatever Barbie!" I go to walk away when she pulls me back by the hair.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't you quiet get what I said?" I say smart.

She shakes her head. "No!"

"No?" I put my hand over my mouth, doing an impression of Sharpay. "Oh, well then. Are you going deaf Shar?"

"Don't you call me Shar, only my friends can!" She grabs hold of my shirt and gets in my face. "And for information, I am so not getting deaf!!!"

"Oh, I'm sure!" I giggle abit. "Oh, I said Barbie doll 'coz that's what you are alright Sharpay!" I see troy going to step in for Sharpay. "Oh, don't you even start with me Bolton, you are a Ken doll, see perfect match!!" I run away crying. When Taylor and Kelsi run after me, as I run to the library. As I don't look back, I think, I REALLY LIKED HIM?!?!


	6. Confused

"Gabriella, its alright!" Tay says putting her arm around me.

"No its not!" I say in between sobs. "Its never gonna be okay at this school when that bitch is around!!"

"Look, Gabriella your not the only one that he's done that too, I mean he was just playing you!"

"Ya think tay!" I start to yell a bit at her when I stop to look at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Gabriella don't be sorry you know what you need?"

I look up at Taylor. "What?"

"A girls night away from all these annoying boys that's what!" I see her smile at her, as I fake a smile and nod.

"You know Tay, that's exactly what I need to get over Troy Bolton!"

"That's right!" Kelsi and Tay say together, as later that night Taylor and Kelsi come over to Gabriella's as they were having a sleepover.

"You know what I feel better alright! And we haven't even done anything yet!"

As with troy, he was sitting on his bed staring at the picture on his phone of him and Gabriella, he sighs and thinks Bolton what do you really want. The popular one or the not so popular one who's smart pretty and actually cares about you, unlike Sharpay she doesn't give a crap about you! But I just can't stop thinking about Gabriella.

As the girls start up the sleepover, Troy decides to take a walk, as he passes Gabriella's he can hear loud music coming from upstairs he walked around to the back of her house, the backyard to see that the music was coming from her room. He could see the lights that were on he started to climb up a tree near by her balcony, he climbs up to see the three girls with hair brushes in there hands singing to one of there favorite songs, I am guessing. Also dressed in there pajamas.

Gabriella, started singing like crazy when she seen in her mirror Troy's face, she spun around quickly, as the other two girls kept on singing back-up and didn't notice that Gabriella had stopped. Gabriella, dropped her brush that she was singing in.

"troy?" I say a bit shocked to see him on my balcony.

"Hey Gabriella. Nice uh.. place!" He smiles, as I walk over to him, grabbing my dressing gown.

"Well, thanks!" I say blushing. Gabriella, your not supposed to be seeing him, your supposed to be getting over him! But you cant can you!.

"Hey, I need to talk to you!" He says.

"What!" I yell.

"I need to talk to you!!!"

"WHAT!!!" I shout even louder, when troy turns off the music the girls freeze to see Troy there.

"I said, I need to talk to you, if that's alright?"

"I…" I go to say when Taylor butts in.

"No sorry Troy she cant talk right now!"

"What why?" Troy looked confused.

"'Coz……" I finally cut Tay off.

"Tay, its alright I can handle this!" I say to her taking Troy back out on the balcony, closing the doors behind me.

"So, Gabriella. Look about the other night on our date. I didn't mean too… ignore you the next day its just I don't know what I want!"

"Troy, first you say you like me, then the next I find out that your still in love with her!!!"

"I know, I know I stuffed up, but right now I really don't know what I want!!"

"Well, you better make up your mind, 'coz im not gonna be waiting forever Bolton!" I say turning around back to the doors, when he pulls me back.

I feel his lips press against mine lightly, when he pulls back grinning.

"Look Troy you think that a kiss is going to make everything better!"

"Well, no but im hoping I made the right choice!"

"Wait. What the right choice?" I say confused.

"You!" I see him lean in again when I step back.

"Whoa there play maker! Just 'coz I said I wasn't gonna wait forever. Besides, you changed your mind pretty quickly!"

"I know, I know…"

"And besides what makes you think that you can have me back so quickly hey?"

"Well… i…." He looks away shyly.

"Exactly" I say smartly.

"Look, Gabriella, i…"

"Yea Troy?" I step closer to Troy.

"I think ii really like you, but everyone keeps on saying that I like Sharpay which is totally not true!"

"But, Troy you act as if you still do!"

"I know I know, my heart doesn't know what I want, its playing with my mind everything! Im so confused like it isn't funny!"

"Okay okay, look Troy I know your most likely expecting me to help you choose, but I can't Troy! You're the only one who can choose!"

"I know but I just wished for once that you could you know?"

"Troy!" i Runs her fingers through his hair. "I really like you and I thought we had something. But I mean if you want Sharpay then I'm fine with that!" I start to think, NO, you wouldn't be alright if he picked Sharpay! Don't lie!

"You would be?" Troy says surprised.

"N… Yes!" I fake smile and look up at him.

"Alright, well. Listen I gotta go and well. Think about this, so, ill see you tomorrow?" Turns to the tree again.

"Yea, see you Troy!" I smile again, as he climbs down the tree, I walk back into my room, closing the doors behind me. "Arhhh!"

"What's wrong Gabs?"

Everything was running through my head at the same time Troy, Sharpay, The date! EVERYTHING!!!

"Oh, Gabriella. Its alright Troy isn't worth it!"

"Isn't he?"

"Well, uh.. no he's not! So don't waste your time on him alright? 'Coz you have us!"

"Yea us!" Kelsi butts in.

I sigh and lay on my bed, just staring at the ceiling.

Do I care about Troy and does he care about me…?


	7. Win!

Sorry for the long update... I know it's short & i'm sorry! I hope you like it!

The next day Sharpay was out the front of the school, once again handing out those damn invitations. I sigh and walk straight past her. I bet he's picked Sharpay, other wise why would she be smiling like that. Oh I know why Gabriella 'coz its her birthday is coming up tomorrow night! Duh, how could I be so stupid!

As to fall for Troy Bolton. I must be the most stupidest girl ever, well except for that Jason guy who is rather stupid.

Anyway I start to hurry to my locker and trying to avoid Troy Bolton. As I thought that's a little hard he's everywhere! I look on the walls and some of the lockers pictures of Troy or of course troy and Sharpay. I stop to look at the one of Troypay. Why cant that be me!!! No Gabriella, don't do it…

I lean against the wall, for a few minutes and finally get walking again when I seen Troy's face coming towards me, I put my head down, but that didn't seem to stop him from coming over, as he had finally made it over to my locker as I hide my face behind my locker door, so I wouldn't have to face not now!

Troy pushes the locker door shut for me, as I fake a smile and quickly look away. I can't do this.. what if he picked that bitch and not me…

"Hey, Gabriella" I hear Troy say I, don't say anything I just stay quiet, and start to walking again, when I see him follow me. "Gabriella?" He says again, I keep walking.

You bitch, now who's the bitch your ignoring him, now he's definitely going to pick her now! Just bloody answer him! I turn around a few minutes later to see Troy not there, was I imagining it, did I want Troy to follow me, to pick me, to call out my name more than once, what's wrong with me, my life is bad enough and now I've got a crush on the troy-attack!

I sigh, to see troy hugging Sharpay from behind, and Sharpay turning around to greet Troy's hug. Man why can't that be me… I start to have those flashbacks again of Troy and I at our 'first date' man that was so much fun. We kissed.

I feel my heart sink, that day, I was sitting at home alone, as mum was still at work, I think she had to work late, I sigh once again and think about Troy, not Gabriella, stop it, you really gotta stop thinking about him, but I guess you can't he's Sharpay's, although he didn't really pick her, yes she did Gabriella! I fall back on my back, staring at the ceiling, when I see up on the ceiling the date again, it was like I was in a movie, like I was there again, kissing him.

I sit up, and take a deep breath, I gotta go to that stupid bitch's party, I need to see if Troy's okay… I get up and get dressed all nice, when I finally start walking to her house, Taylor pulls over and calls me over.

"Hey girl!" Tay says smiling happily I'm guessing to see me.

"Hey, Tay, Kelsi.." I look down,

"You going to Sharpay's aren't you for Troy right?"

"Well… yeah.. guys I can't stop thinking about him…"

"Come on… get in, we were going there too!"

"Hey, but what happened to the 'get over him, he's no good for you attitude I got from you earlier Taylor?'" I ask a bit confused, as I get in the car with the girls.

"Well, Gabriella, Kelsi and I were, uh… thinking and I think you should go for him, I mean you and troy would be the perfect couple, so it would be like Troyella, way better then Troypay, ew.."

I blush a little. "Really, is that what you would call us?"

"No, that's what you had written all over you books!"

"Oh… I did, oh that's right…." I look away, "Lucky Troy didn't see all that hey…"

"You said that right sister!!"

"So are we almost there?" I ask, as I can't sit still in my seat.

"Yea, almost…" Taylor replies.

I am getting more and more excited as we get closer and closet to her house, it gets me thinking, I am gonna try and win back my guy!


	8. Feelings

As us girls arrived at Sharpay's house, or may I say a 'mansion'

"Wow… I never knew Sharpay had a house this BIG I mean I know she talks about it a lot during homeroom and I do well… ear-drop, but hey it's the gossip right?" I say looking at the girls, as they look at me in amazement.

"What… I do pay attention!"

"Ahuh, so we can see Gabriella!" Taylor says back to my response to there amazed faces.

"What, I can't listen to miss popular?"

"Oh, listen all you want, but hopefully after tonight you will be listening to her 'a lot'" Martha explains to me.

As it gets me thinking, Ohmygosh, I know what she means if I can win Troy back, she'll be so mad she will yell her head off! Excellent!

We all walk in, I had to be the first to walk in, I sigh, as I lose to the rock, paper, scissors fight, of course that's one of the things that I am so not good at. I walk in trying to look the part of the crowd. Of course you possibly could' not miss Sharpay, can you guess what color she was wearing yep, you guessed it 'PINK'. I hide around the corner as she walked past me and than-god didn't see me, it seemed as if she just walked away from being all lovely-dovey with the Mr. Troy. Bolton!

I quickly, wave to my friends, and go to find Troy, there he was, I stopped and stared, look at the sexy HOT! Body just standing there across the room, I can see why I did fall for him, maybe it was a wrong thing to do, but I guess you can't help who your heart falls in love with. He's so SEXY! Alright Gabriella you can do this, your confident and want this to work with you two, go for it. I take one step and take a step back again.

Gabriella, your back to where you just were, walk it's easy on foot at a time, go! I stop, I can't do it, what if he rejects me! I could always TRY! Ok. Here I go! I take another two more steps and before I knew it I was standing behind him, almost face-touching-his-shirt close. I smile as I can smell his guy smell, it smelt nice and boyish. Well I guess duh. He is a guy well I hope he is. He is!

I tap him on the shoulder lightly and he turns around with a beer in his hand, he looked at me, a bit surprised. "Gabriella?" He says a little shocked, as he thinks, She's talking to me this must be my lucky night!.

"Uh…" I say, just staring into his baby blue eyes. "Uh…uh…uh…" That's all I can say is 'uh…?' Girl what's wrong with you? Sat something, or he'll think your loser like before silly! "Troy, we need to talk?" I finally get it out, sighing of relief.

"Uh… sure Gabs!" Troy replies back to me, I turn around and wink at my friends, as if to say 'Yes, I think this is it girl's!.' They smile at me, as I feel Troy grabbing my hand and leading me into a spare room. "This is well do, if we are just talking!"

I nod. And sit down on the bed.

"So, Gabby what's up?"

"Look, I know this may sound extremely lame! But I just have to say it and yes before you ask, at Sharpay's!"

"Gabs, what are you talking about?" Troy asks, joining me on the bed, having another sip of his beer.

"Well…uh…i…" I looked down, at my hands which I couldn't keep still.

"Gabs, I know that I ignored you after our date and that I am back with Sharpay, I just wanted to clear the air and say that I'm sorry!"

"Oh. Troy no it's fine I get it… I wasn't a very good kisser, or neither I good enough girlfriend for you! And it seems as like Sharpay is the one for you!"

"No, Gabs i….uh…"

"Wait.. before you say anything can I just finish?"

"Yea shot, sorry!" Troy says in apologizing voice, he has another sip and sits it down on the bed-side table next to him, he stretched out to put it on there. "Sorry…" He sits back down where he exactly was before.

"Troy, I still have feelings for you, and yes I know that you are dating Sharpay and I am aware of that, but after that date I thought we had something, but then I realized that we are not… my heart is locked onto you Troy, I can never stop thinking about you.. and so just while I'm saying this, I thought sometime I did afterwards that you were a… 'player.' But… but not anymore!"

"Well…i…." Troy starts to say back to me.

"Please don't get offended you can call me a bitch but I'm just speaking my mind, I mean this will probably be the only time in which we will ever-EVER have this conversation, 'coz Sharpay is with you 24/7!"

"Gabs, your not a bitch!!! And that's ok, 'coz I usually get it all the time… Gabriella, I feel the exact way, I do like Sharpay but latterly, she's being a pain, its like im her slave, and I mean I am not! She can find her own slave!"

I stand up. "Oh, no Troy, I don't want you to like break-up with her, I just wanted to speak my feelings to you, in which I did, so I guess I'll leave this party, see you at school!" I turn towards the door, when I feel troy grabbing my hand tightly. I turn back around to him.

"Wait…" Troy says in a cute voice.

I smile. "Yea Troy?"

I see him lean into me, I close my eyes, we kiss, again I pull back smiling.

"Troy, I don't know if your telling the truth about what you said to me, what if you do it again, and I get heart-broken… again!"

"Gabs, you won't I promise!"

"You promise?"

"Yea! See you tomorrow!"

I wave and run downstairs to find the girls, I start jumping up and down in excitement.

"What happened?" Tay asked.

"I'll tell you in the car come on!" I drag them into Tay's car again.

"Well… we kissed, and he promised that he wouldn't do it again!"

"And you believe him?" Kelsi says looking at me from the front passenger's seat.

"Well, he seemed pretty sure of it!"

"Well, alright but.. if…" Kelsi says once again and not letting Martha or Taylor speak.


	9. Scared

As we all arrive back at my place.

"Look, Gabby, just keep this in mind, I'm not trying to be like a total bitch, but…" Taylor says turning around to me, as I was taking my seatbelt off on the back seat.

"But, what Taylor?" I look at her, thinking what is she going to

say, I bet you its about Troy no doubt!

Well… its just that Troy might be a player?" Taylor says, as Kelsi and Martha nod agreeing with her.

"Ugh.. you guys are just saying that 'coz of what happened the first time maybe he has changed you never know ok… maybe he really does wanna be with me. Is that to hard to understand?"

"No, Gabby we didn't say that… we just don't want you to get your hopes up then get them broke again 'coz of him!" Tay explains, but by the time she did, I was already out of the car.

"Yea, well… we will soon see. Who's right and who's wrong huh.. see you tomorrow!" I walk up to my house but all I could think about was Troy. And what Tay had said about Troy it just wouldn't stop over and over!

The next day, after school, I lay in my room again, with a stack of homework sitting on my desk, I look up and sigh, I can 'not be bothered to do it right not, I'm to busy thinking about like everything..

Who do I believe Troy or Tay… Besides who would you choose?

I sit up, with my hands on my lap as I couldn't stop moving them, when my ring tone started playing, I look at caller id to see Troy's name. But no picture, if he's telling the truth next step is well… a picture for his name. Anyway back to the phone, I smile and press the answer button, slowly putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I say acting as if I didn't know who it was.

"Hey, Gabby I'm glad I caught I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Sure.. meet you there in 10?"

"Ok, see you.."

I hang up and run downstairs. "I'm…going..out…mum…" I quickly says fast enough as I out the door, as soon as I said 'mum.'

"I finally make it to the beach, to see Sharpay, and a few of Troy's mates were topless including Troy, I stop. Wow… he looks so good… act natural… when I see Troy look over his shoulder and seen me, he ran up to me.

"Gabs…" Looks at me up and down. "Oh…"

"What…" I also look down. "Sorry I didn't know that you guys were swimming… I should really go…" I look at but get stuck looking at his blue eyes.

Sharpay runs up to them. "Ew, its you.. Troy did you invite her?"

"Yea I did!" Troy says, looking at Sharpay, he grabs my hand and takes me over to the sandy part where they were, I sit down on the sand.

Sharpay looks at me, jealous as usual. We she goes to open her mouth.

"Er…" *Sharpay started thinking I gotta get her back Troy's mine, she is not going to take him away from me.. like she did on that little first date Pfft…* "Jason…" She calls a black longish haired boy over, he run to her.

"Yes, miss Evans?"

"I think little miss Montez wants a swim… she can test the water before we go in…"

I kept on staring at Troy, when I finally noticed what she said, I snapped out of it. "Wait.. what…?"

"Ok.." Jason replies as he does everything she says.

He walks over to me and throws me over his shoulder, I start screaming like crazy!

"PUT ME DOWN NOW PLEASE!!!" I scream at him, he doesn't listen, as we get closer to the water.

I scream louder. "PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!?!?!?!"

Jason finally heard me that time, he put me back down on the sand, when they all surround me, I start crying.

"Jeez, we were just having some fun!" Jason says to me, I get up and start to run away.

With Troy and the others after I left.

"Pfft, what a baby!" Sharpay says laughing and looking at him, as they join her.

"What's wrong with you Shar? She was scared!" Troy starts to run after me.

"Er.. Troy I was kidding… joke?"

I suddenly trip, I land hard on the road, crying even harder. What else could go wrong right now? I look up to see Troy, trying to put on his shirt as he was running after me. "Gabriella?"

I look back down. "Yea..?" Wiping away my tears.

"Are you ok?"

"No, I am not ok Troy.. am I ever?"

"Whoa..whoa… what's that mean?"

"It means nothing ok?" I lie, I look at my knee, it was bleeding.

Troy bends down, and looks at my knee.

"Oh. That doesn't look good!" He looks back at my red, crying face. He holds his two hands out for me. I think of a second, and eventually grab his hands, I am finally back to my feet, I start to cry again.

Stop, crying Gabby he's gonna think you are a big cry baby if you keep on going like that?

"You know if you keep crying, your gonna have no tears to cry…" Troy smiles sweetly, as he tried to crack one of his jokes.

I laugh a bit, still wiping them away.

"Come on, you can get patched up at my place!" He takes my hand as we walk back to his house.

Omg! I am actually going to Troy's house.

As we arrive, I smile. "Nice place!"

"Meh.. it's really nothing… Your lucky I know how to do first-aid training!" He tries me into the kitchen, he gets out box when the label 'first aid kit'.

"Yea it is lucky that you do Troy!" I smile.

"Ok, this won't hurt a bit…" He says, gently putting a band aid on my cut knee, I move a little bit. "Ow…" I say in a cute voice.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" He says, putting away the kit and helping me off the kitchen bench, he leans in.


	10. Barbie & Ken BreakUp

"No you didn't!" I smile and also lean in when angry Sharpay storms into the house un-invited.

"Oh, so this is why you followed her just to get a little kiss from her?" Sharpay says, in an angry tone.

Troy pulls back from me and looks at Sharpay a little surprised. "Look Sharpay, we need to talk?" Steps back from me and steps in to Sharpay.

"No..we don't need to 'talk' Troy ok… Your supposed to like me not..not.. her! Besides she's a geek!"

"Sharpay Gabriella is a nice girl… you shouldn't judge people, if you don't even know them, infact you shouldn't judge them at all!"

"Pfft… I bet people do it to me…"

"And you wonder why Shar!" Troy says sighing.

"Oh.. your just so jealous… Troy I thought that you-you.. loved me?"

Shakes his head. "When did I ever say those three words?"

I think, why didn't Troy say those words instead of saying' those three words?' hmm…

"Ugh! You…er…er…er….this isn't over!"

"Yea maybe but we are!!!" He smiles, when Sharpay storms out.

He turns back to me, as I was a little surprised. "Troy, you didn't have to break-up with her just for me!"

"Gabs, I have been wanting to for a while. I just never had the guts to say it to her, now I have a guess I am a well… single….guy?"

Did he just say single, whoa..whoa.. let me guess this straight he kisses me? "Single?" I repeat the word.

"Er.. sorry Gabby I've just never been like a single guy before…"

"Not even once?"

"Ok, that was a lie.. I have been single a few times, but I'm always the one who dumps the girl, not the girl dumps me you know?" He looks back at me.

"Oh…." I look down. "Well, I guess I should go then…" I start to walk towards the kitchen door.

"Wait.. do you have too?"

I turn back around. Well you don't really have too. "Well, not I don't have too… but I think I should…"

"Oh… I see…" He looks down.

"No, it's not that I want to stay it's just that I should really go home.. we can hang another day?" I say trying to make him feel better.

He's face brights up. "How about tomorrow, after school?"

"Er.." I stare into his blue eyes. "Sure, sounds great!"

He smiles big at me happily. "I'll walk you to the door?"

I smile, and walk towards the door and wait for Troy to politely open it for me. "Thank-you for everything Troy, it means a lot! That someone cares about me!" I think quickly, why did I say that… your thinking about your dad… he might ask why… just make something up.

I can see Troy's ticking brain. Why did Gabby say that? No one cares about her. He shrugs. "Your welcome miss Montez!"

I fake a smile, he leans in and quickly kisses me on the cheek I smile and walk out the door, and gave him a little wave, he didn't stop smiling.

I start to walk down the footpath, just passing his house, as now I could not stop smiling. Finally something in my life is going good. Well becoming, I hope Troy & I can be.. what did Tay say that name that they somehow call Troy & Me…. Oh… Troyella.

I finally get home, my mum as usual not home, I sigh and see a note posted on the fridge, reading: 'Gabby, I will be working late, there's food in the oven!' I sigh and scrunch up the bit of paper and throw it in the bin, perfect shot… why is mum never home anymore.. I never hear her say those three words in which Troy didn't say… I sit on one of the kitchen chairs, in the darkness, I then hear a loud noise, coming from outside, I get scared and jump off the chair and turn all the lights in the house on including the TV and stereo.

The next thing happened the door bell rang, I jumped and slowly walked up to the door, peeking through the little peak hole on the door, and thank-god I see Troy. I open the door smiling, as it was him again. "Hi.. Troy!" I blink a few times.

"Hey Gabs, sorry to interrupt on some kind of awesome party!" He tries to look inside.

"Oh. Shoot! One sec, er.. come in…" I pull him in, looking both ways before I close the door. "Gosh.. its getting cold! Oh right the music!" I run upstairs and turn off the stereo, and run back down again, also turning off the TV. "Ok, sorry.. what did you come here for?"

"You err… forgot… your phone!" He hands me my phone.

I look down at his hands. Wow. He has very big hands, that I likely! I look back up. "Oh, thank-you Troy…"

He smiles. "What was with the loud music, there's no party, or hasn't the guests arrived yet?" He says, turning around, being funny, he laughs.

"Haha, No I heard something outside and well…" I start to mumble just about when I was gonna finish my sentence. "s…c…a…r…e…d…"

"Oh… I'm sure it was just me? Right?"

I punch him playfully in the arm. "Yes, it was you, thanks a lot you scared the living day lights outta me!"

"My pleasure! Where's your parents?" Troy asks, looking around.

"Well.. my mum, is working late!"

"And your dad?" He finally looks back at me.

I look down. In tears a little. "he is dead…"

"Oh." He puts his hands on my shoulders. "Gabs I'm sorry… i…."

I butt in. "You didn't know. Yea it's ok…"

He hugs me. "Gabs, I really like you… and I can't stop thinking about you!"

I look up at him, and blink another few times, did he just say… I was completely speechless.

"I..er…."

"I knew it… im sorry…." He turns to the door, I snap out of it.

"No, no Troy I'm sorry it takes a lot to say that to someone, especially a girl… And I feel the same way Troy, Whenever I see you, I can't stop smiling…" As I was smiling, while saying it, but it was kinda hard not too. He looked to cute!

"R-really.. I never…er…"

"You never what Troy?" I say, looking at him.

"Never, really.. said it to a girl…" He blushes.

Aw, he's so cute when he blushes like that!

"Well, now I better go then?" He gets closer to the door.

"Oh, let me get that, a favor in return, since you opened the door for me!" I open the door slowly for him. "See you tomorrow…" I quickly give him a sweet smile. He nods and then leaves in his car, he gets out of the driveway and then beeps the horn. He drives down my street, I shut the door, I was complete alone again. I decided to go to bed.


	11. He Asked Me

~I know it's extremely short and sorry for the long wait, i've been really busy with everything lol. I hope you guys like it.

I lay on my bed completely silent for a few minutes, I was still holding my phone, which he touched, I squealed, is this all a fairytale or this reality? Yup, it's definitely reality I know the fact for sure, he broke-up with his Barbie girlfriend, wait.. I dream that they would break-up and it looks like it came true!

The next day came after he broke up with Sharpay! I got up in my usual routine for a school day. I finally arrive at school, everyone in the whole school ran up to me. Calling me Troy's girlfriend, I smile and wave and of course giggle a little. Am I has girlfriend I mean he hasn't asked me.

Troy runs up to me. "Gabby!"

I stopped walking. "Yea Troy?" I say smiling happily to see him again.

"I was wondering Gabby, if…well…er…" Troy says, nervously reaching for my hand.

I smile. "Yes?"

"If you will be me girlfriend Gabriella Montez?" Everyone in the whole school, was crowded around them, as soon as he said that it went all quiet, until a scream came echoing from the crowd.

"WHAT! YOU PICKED HER OVER ME? AND YOU DUMPED ME FOR THAT…THAT GEEKY BITCH!!! I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T BROKEN UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!" Starts to laugh.

"Sharpay, no one else is laughing except you?" Troy explains to Sharpay.

Sharpay stops laughing and looks all around to the crowd who were all staring at her weirdly, as if she was such a freak.

Tri shakes his head to turns back to me. "So, what do you say?"

"Uh…"

Sharpay butts in. "If you say yes, I swear to god…"

I cut her off. "Or what Shar?"

"I'll, I'll URGH!" Sharpay storms off into the crowd.

"Yes!" I hug troy tightly.

The whole crowd cheered and clapped, troy leaned in and kissed me as the crowd went "Oooh…"

I pulled back smiling at Troy and the crowd.

Sharpay walks away thinking, there's something about that girl, she's weird, showing up and then stealing my boyfriend, Troy and I have been dating for almost 1 and a half now, I guess, not… I loved him, I guess he didn't love me back… I'll get that little geeky bitch back, no one misses with Sharpay Evans no way.

Ohmygod! I am dating TROY! I squeal inside happily. No way this can not be happening! But it is! I am the luckiest girl in the school! He grabs my hand they make way for us to walk through, we both look at Sharpay as we passed her, I give her a dirty look, since she always give them to me. And now that I'm dating Troy, it's gonna be more often, great!? But inside Sharpay's eyes you could tell that something was ticking inside of her. One of her well, evil plan.

I sigh, and keep on waving to the people that called out my name. I smiled and for once in my life felt loved.


	12. Who Did This To You?

Later that day for me it kept getting better and better, people who I never knew better I do now. I walked out of school that day with a big smile still on my bright little face. I hugged my books to my chest when I felt something wrapping around my body, I turned around to see Troy, I giggled.

"Hey you.. I thought you have practice?"

"I did, but I thought I'd say goodbye first!" He lets go of me and stands right infront of me, so I couldn't walk any further.

"Aw, Troy you didn't have too!" I look into his baby blue eyes and can't resist but smile every time!

"Nah, no worries, I wanted too!" He leans in and lightly kisses me. "Ok, I'll call you tonight!" He starts to walk back inside and waves, I wave back and start to walk down the street I always walk when, I was kicking a rock along it, a shadow blocked my way. I looked up to see Sharpay.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Troy stealer Gabriella!!!"

"Um, excuse me Sharpay?" I try to get past her, but couldn't. "Your blocking my path!"

"Good, I'll black it for as long as I want!!!"

"Pfft, whatever Sharpay, Troy never loved you, he even said he didn't want didn't you get!!!"

I feel Sharpay's hand grabbing onto my top, she pulled me towards the fence of someone's house. "Ok, you listen here little miss.. miss… nerdy!! Troy is mine, and he always was until you came around, so why don't you go back to where you came from ok?! We would all be better off without you, well, I know that troy and I would!" She smirks, still holding into me. "So, you better watch it, 'coz now that you go out with the Troy Bolton, bad luck is coming your way!!!"

"Is that a threat Sharpay?!?!" I look her right in the face.

"YES! IT IS!?!?!" She lets go of me, I drop to the ground. She walks away and keeps on looking around to see if anyone saw her, telling me what to do.

I finally get up off the ground, wiping the dirty and grass off me, and pick up my books and start to head home, as all I could think about is what she just said to me, I can't believe it! Sharpay Evans telling me to watch out! Ugh! She must be a hawk to Troy, Troy's the one I feel sorry for, and a tiny bit for Sharpay.

I wait by my mobile phone for his call, at 8:45 p.m on the dot, he called, I smiled and answered. "Hey.." I start to curl my hair as I was happy to hear his voice after what had happened with Sharpay.

"Hey Gabriella!" He seemed happy.

"Hey troy, how was practice?"

"It was um… well you know… hard!" He sighs.

After our conversation, all I could think about now was how cute Troy was!

The next day, I walked into East High, but for some reason scared shit less… everyone stared at me, without saying a word, except a few girls which is was pretty obvious to why they were talking to me, to either get close to Troy or want his number, and we all knew it wouldn't happen, I finally reach Troy's locker.

"Hey baby!" I smile happily, finally to see him, he was for some reason, hiding from behind his locker door. "Troy?" No answer, I try to look past the locker.

When it hit me, I bet Sharpay said something to him, and now he's not gonna talk to me. "Troy?!" I repeat, again, when I see his right eye pop up from behind his locker door, he waved, and fakes a smile, which you could tell it was a fake smile.

I got sick of no answer and why I couldn't see his face, I pulled him away from his locker, shutting the locker door, a little, my mouth drops. "T-troy…" I covered my hand over my mouth in surprisement. "W-what happened to your eye?" I grab his hand, everyone turns to see, shocked as well as well as I was.

He starts to mumble* "N..n..o…t…h..i…n..g….." He looks away, I bring his face back to face me.

"Who did this to you?" I say demanding to know, who did this to my poor Troysie.

Troy looks away again. "I have to go…" He shuts his locker and he quickly walked off, when everyone's eyes followed him, all the way to where he was going. I sigh.

I wonder who would have down this to Troy, I mean everyone loves Troy… Hmm, who doesn't like Troy? I walk off, trying to think, when nothing came to me, oh I know I'll just look at everyone in my next classes and see who likes Troy or not….

I finally arrive to some of my classes, I start to name some people, Taylor hmm… I start to play with my pen, and not listening to the what we were listening about… for once I didn't anyway back to my search, Taylor, nope… I cross her off my list that was lying infront of me, I found her name and put a big black line through her name with my black pen, I look around the room, Ryan…. Brother of Sharpay, maybe jealous of troy I don't think he would ever… I cross his off, Chad? No WAY! Before even thinking of it, I crossed him off, Jason…….. nope, Kelsi……. I don't think so, she writes all those beautiful songs….. Martha? Hmm…. I don't think she would….. who else is left, that are close to troy I'm sure no one that troy knows aka, the whole school wouldn't try to hurt him like that……. Who have I missed? I think hard….


	13. I Can't Do This Anymore!

After a while of thinking it hit me! I looked around to see little miss. perfect flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling and giggling infront of the boys, flirting.

Sharpay!? She hit Troy because of me... I look down and didn't add her to my list, I can't do this anymore.. what if he gets to hurt and I'm to blame, if she goes any further with her getting-Troy-back plan I bet she has in store!

She's a bitch, monster! I hate her.. I have to do it.. besides his life would be better without me in it, I mean Sharpay would stop threatening me and abusing poor Troy, Troy's the one getting hurt over this, and as I said I'M TO BLAME! For everything.

Great girlfriend, I'm supposed to be. I shake my head and look down at my desk, I can't believe it, there's no point going to accuse her of it, because I know for a damn well fact she's just gonna deny it every time!

I know, she's only doing ALL of this because she wants him back, you don't have to be dumb to notice... or am I the dumb one?

I can't let her keep on doing this.

After class ended, I walked out slowly to see Troy hiding under a 'Wildcat' hat, he faked a smile and walked closer to me, I looked down hugging my books to my chest again, but harder then ever. I take a really deep breath, and look him right in the eyes, but you couldn't see his eyes because of his hat was covering them.

I took off his hat and I leaned against the wall just outside my biology classroom. "T-troy.." I started to talk quietly a bit. I see him nod, and quickly look around to see if anyone was staring at his black eye. "Yea?" He says quietly, to quiet almost whispering.

"I..." I stopped, to see evil Sharpay watching from around the corner, as she knew what I was going to do, and he mind was ticking, and thinking, yes this was all worth it.

He looked at me a little concerned.

Troy thought, I hope she's not going to break-up with me not another girl, if she does she'll be the second girl...

"I can't do this anymore..." I try to look him in the eye, my eyes build up with tears. "I'm so sorry Troy, I never wanted to does this, or hurt you in any way.."

"Wait, whoa… your breaking-up with me?" He says to me, a little annoyed, he leaned against the other wall, facing me.

"Troy I am so sorry…"

"But Gabriella, i..i..i.." He stops, as he thinks just say it you know that you do. "I LOVE YOU!" He yells a bit.

I was shocked, my mouth almost dropped to the ground.

"No, Gabriella you can'not tell me that your breaking-up with me now..?"

"Troy, look.. I know you probably do love me, but I don't.." I look at Sharpay again, she mouths do it, you don't love him.. break-up with him or he gets more hurt!

"You don't what Gabby?" He steps closer to me, and grabs my hand.

"I don't.. L-love you.. I never did, I was using you!" I cry like crazy. "I'm sorry for everything!" I go to run away he quickly grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"What whoa.. Gabriella! But why give me a reason, please my other ex-girlfriend just ran off, and didn't give me a reason.." He looks down and falls to the ground, teary eyed.

"Fine.. Troy, I'm doing you a favor!"

"By how getting my heart broken again?" He looks up at me.

"NO! By not hurting you anymore, I'm the one to blame why Sharpay hit you and that's how you got that black eye and.." I stop to draw breath.

He gets back up again. "Gabriella, this is none of your fault, its all mine, I was the one who broke-up with her and did everything!"

I grab his hand. "Troy, I really do love you, I was faking that I wasn't because of Sharpay!"

He fakes a smile. "I know.. me too.." He stops. "Wait, how did you know it was Sharpay?"

"She kinda abused me too!"

"That bitch!" He says angrily yelling.

Sharpay comes out from behind the corner. "I am not a BITCH!"


	14. What Are You Doing With Her?

We both look at her. "Sharpay how could you.. abuse both Gabriella and I, about this?"

"Pfft, oh please get over it, you both deserved it, and Troy we belong together, besides you and Gabriella are broken up now so..." I see Sharpay stepping closer to him. "Maybe we can be something.."

Troy steps back, dragging me back too. "No, Sharpay you hurt both us, especially me.. But don't worry you don't care, your just use me to become more popular! Right?"

She shakes her head. "No Troysie, you have it all wrong.."

I can Troy was getting really angry. "Sharpay first off, Yes it Is, secondly, Gabriella and I are not broken up.." He looks at me worried. "Are we?"

"Umm.." I go to say when she interrupts.

"Oh, Troy didn't Gabriella tell you she's moving!"

He then looks at more serious and worried. "Are you moving?"

"N-no..." I say scared.

"She's lying, it's opposite day, so no means yes, so pretty much she is moving!"

I move closer to Sharpay. "Would you just stop it Sharpay, stop trying to make things, worse than what they already are ok?"

"What are you gonna do about it?!"

I tried to hold it in but I just couldn't anymore, I hit her across the face. "That's are abusing me.. and.." I slap her once more. "That's for hitting Troy!" I step back.

Sharpay looks at me, rubbing her cheek, that I hit her with. "This isn't over bitch!" She runs off to the bathroom. I turn back to Troy faking a weak smile, he hugged me tight.

"I love you Gabriella!"

I look up at him, calming down, I finally smile at him, and not faking it. "I love you too Troy!" He holds me tight.

"So, are we still.. together?" I see his eyes still watery, as they sparkled in the sunlight that shined in the window.

I nod. "If you still want too?"

He smiles big. "Yes, Gabriella!"

I smile at his, happily. I can'not believe I just hit Barbie girl not once but twice wow I was so angry, I feel so much better since I let out all my anger on her besides, she totally deserved it right?

I grab his hand and start to walk making him come with me. We finally get into the cafeteria to see Sharpay like a hawk again, looking over the whole school cafeteria when she spotted Troy and I, it was went dead silent, everyone turned to us and just stared, I got a little uncomfortable, about the whole staring and whispering situation, Troy looks at my scared face and leads my through the cafeteria to his friends, called the so called 'Jocks' table.

I seen one of his best mates Chad stand up and clears his throat. "Troy, what are you doing with….with…" He looks at me, giving me the biggest filthy.

"Gabriella, that's her name, and what am I doing with her?" Troy says squeezing my hand tightly.

Chad nods. And Troy continues to talk. "Well, Gabriella Montez, is now my official girlfriend, and if anyone's got a problem with that then... tell me right now?"


	15. So Called Best Friend

**Hey, sorry for the long wait guys, don't forget after you read to review, thank you =]**

Everyone goes completely quiet, again, as no one stood up to say anything, Troy waited a while until he said something again.

"Ok, well.. good…" He takes my hand again, as we sit at a table, people made way for us. I didn't say anything for a while until it started to go all loud again, it hurt my ears.

I then see troy glance evilly at he 'best friend' Chad stared back and looked away back to his other mates, Jason and Zeke. I touch troy's fist which was clenched into a hard ball, he banged it on the table a few times of the anger, I touch it again gently, he looks at me, faking a smile. I lean closer to his shoulder and whisper.

"You ok babe?" I ask quietly, but loud enough for only him to hear.

He nods. "Yea, Gabs, I'm fine… I'll be back ok?" He fakes another smile my way and gets up, my eyes follow him, he walks right to you Chad and his mates, and starts to yell at Chad uncontrollable. I end up standing up and walking closer to Troy, he started to get violent, by pushing Chad and everything, I touch his arm, as he didn't realize it was me and hit me, I went across the floor, I hurt it hurt, he had to look twice to see who he hit, he stopped and ran to me.

"Gabriella, I'm so sorry!" He helps me up, as I almost fell back over, but lucky Jason as right behind me, I turn back around to see Jason I fake a weak smile. While Chad starts to laugh.

"You think this is funny?" Troy demands,

"Well, yea!" Chad replies in a rude tone of voice.

"Well, its not Danforth!!!"

"To me it is alright Bolton!" Steps closer to Troy, as Troy lets go of me, I sit back down at an empty cafeteria table.

Chad gives Troy one last shove and walks off, as Jason follows and Zeke stays.

Troy come back over to me. "T-troy?" I say, confused of what just exactly happened.

"Gabriella, I'm here and I am so sorry I didn't know it was you that was trying to stop me…" He sits with me, holding me tightly.

I stood up after a while. "Troy seriously it's ok.. hey um.." I lean closer to his ear again. "Could you meet me at my locker after school, I need to talk to you about something!"

He nods. "Sure anything!"

I smile, and slowly walk off, to find Chad, he was at his locker, getting out his basket-ball. "Chad?" I say quietly.

He ignores me, and keeps on grabbing his ball out of his locker, once he finally got, he shut his locker and started walking, and acted as if he never heard me, I walk after him, calling his name over and over.

"Chad, chad, chad?" I say getting rather annoyed.

I finally run infront of him. "CHAD!!!" I yell right up in his face, he the stood there a little surprised that I had that in me. " Look we need to talk!" I demanded.

He sighs. "About?" He then tries to get past me, as I wouldn't let him,

"Troy!" I say a little angry that he is so rude!

He rolls his eyes. "Yea, what about him?!" He spins his ball on his index finger waiting for me reply, as he was very good at it.

"Look, stop being such a jerk to him!" I look at Chad even more angrily.

"Oh, please the only reason, I'm being an asshole to Troy, is 'coz he dating you, your useless!....." He looks away for a few seconds and back at me.

"Tell you what Gabrielle, I will stop being a jerk to Troy, and act like his best friend, which I thought I was, until I found out, he picked you over Sharpay, which FBI; was a very bad mistake!"

I step back from him. "Wait, whoa… a mistake, excuse me I think it was Troy's decide to pick, who he really wanted to be with, and obviously he choose me!"

"You don't say!" Chad snaps back in a sarcastic tone of voice.

I roll my eyes and continue to talk. "Look, can't we settle on something else then my breaking-up with Troy, I mean I really love him!"

"You don't love him…." He goes to walk away when he turns back to me. "And I think everyone at East High knows that, but not Troy 'coz he thinks he's so I love with YOU!!!" He sighs. "So, choose honey, leave him or I become even more meaner, for example, I can get them kicked off the team, and then everyone will hate him, wait, except you!!!" He walks off, shaking his head, and laughing just a little.

I lean against a locker, sighing sadly, as the bell went, I slowly got myself off the locker and walked to my next class, through chemistry, I could hear my tummy growling at me to get food, as i didn't eat at lunch I was to busy talking to that idiot Chad!

I had to pat my stomach, after school ended, I was met up with troy like I asked him too.

"Troy okay, I look…."

Troy smiles as I guessed, he was happy to see me after what happened in the cafeteria today.

"Yea, so, what's up Gabriella?"


	16. Jerk!

"Troy… look, you gotta understand this… and please, please, don't get angry okay… you promise?"

Troy looks at me worried. "Gabriella…" He grabs my hand, and looks back up at me. "What's going on? Your acting strange, and that's not the Gabriella, that I know…"

"Troy, please just promise me okay?" I looked down, at him holding my left hand, I start to become, scared and worried, about what I was going to say to him.

He looked at me again, nodding. "I promise…." He said, I then gripped tightly on his hand.

"Look, I know why Chad is acting like a jerk towards you!!!" I looked down, feeling guilty.

I seen Troy look at me, as if to say 'why?' He doesn't end up something, anything, as he knew I was going to say that next thing as to why he was being a jerk to Troy.

"Well…." I continued. "He is only being a jerk to you 'coz, he obviously doesn't like me, he said, and meant it.. he also said…" I paused.

"And he also said…." I could tell Troy was really eager as to know, what he said, as he repeated me…

"He… also said that he would stop being a jerk to you if I would……" I paused and looked away, also stepping away. "If i b-broke up with you" I stuttered.

He looked at me surprised. "Gabriella…. Are you going to break-up with me?"

"Troy, I don't know okay… can you stop talking and just listen please.." I put my finger on his lips to stop him from talking for a second.

"Troy, look… I know this is hard for me too, and also hard for you to get it through your uh… head, but think about it, what's more important… me or, your best friend who you have known since preschool…?" I shut my eyes for a second and opened them again, as he was far away from me then he was before.

"Whoa, wait… so your making me choose?" His voice sounded scared and confused, I nodded slowly, as I looked to my right to see an empty corridor. I looked back at Troy, he sighed and leaned against the locker.

"Troy, I know that you…." He interrupted me.

"Know what Gabriella, that I've had a bad enough day… and I really don't want to pick, but I really don't wanna lose you twice in the one day…." He stepped closer, still opening his mouth to speak, I knew if I said a word I'd get yelled at. "And I also don't want to lose Chad as a Best friend, he's been there with me and for me, my whole entire life you know? And I don't know why Chad's acting this way, I mean he's never acted this way before, with my other girlfriends!" I explained, as he looked in my eyes.

"You've had other girlfriends?" I asked, a little surprised, but then I thought, Duh Gabby of course, he would he's the most popular guy in school, you know he can have anyone he wants, but right now he wants you…

He nods. "Yea, I have Gabs, but right now I want you and I also want my best friend, why can't I have both and not stupid choose!!!" he sighed and let go of my hand walking towards the doors of East High, I followed, still listening to what he had to say. "I mean right now, today is so not my day….." He sat down on a brick wall, just outside the doors of East High, he patted a spot next to me, I quickly responded and sat next to him.

"Troy, I know you don't wanna choose, but what else is there… I mean he officially hates me!!!"

"Does it matter if he does or not Gabriella??" He voice sounded angry, I jumped at the tone of his voice.

"Well, Troy to me, but maybe not to you, I mean I always thought you had to be friends with the boyfriend's, or at least that's what I heard!"

"You really believe that?"

"Well, yea why not...?"

"Gabriella, I don't wanna choose, so you can tell Chad that, he needs to grow up and stop acting so childish, just 'coz he knows that I will spend more time with you then, him; it's jealously! He will have to learn to live with it, or bugger off!"

"Well… okay!" I looked down, a little and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll see you?" I got up slowly rising from where I was sitting and turned to Troy.

"Yea, after… school?" troy asked, sounding more calm.

I nod. "here?"

"Yea.." He was still, sitting there, when I waved and walked back into school, everything, that happened today was just out of control… I had a million things going through my poor head, I thought it was going to explode! I walked near my locker to see Chad's bouncy hair come up beside me.

"So, did you do what I asked?" He asked, looking at his watch.

I ignored him, and swung on the locker door, almost hitting him in the face, I smiled but it quickly faded, as he kept on nagging me about it, I hid my face in my locker, closing my eyes shut to try to make him go away, but he didn't. I finally opened my eyes again, and slammed the locker shut, in a bit of anger. "Look Chad, I didn't do it, yes I had a talk with him, and he said…." I stopped, to realize I had more confidence in me then I thought, I gave him a quick evil look.

"And?" He said, looking at me, while he was leaning against the locker beside me.

"And," I said again, as to what he just said. "He said, to you learn to live with me and him together, or bugger OFF!" I yelled in his face on my last word, and I stormed off down the hall, away from him as possible, just incase he does get hit in the face, with my… FIST!

After school, I was calm, I smiled at the sight of Troy, when I walked out of the East High's door's. I came to a spot and quickly hid around the corner, as I seen Chad walking up to Troy, and boy did he look angry…

I felt my stomach tighten, as I knew Chad was going to hurt Troy, as I didn't want that to happen, I took one little step, and stepped back, I thought about walking over, but a part of me said yes and no, yes to do it, to help Troy, but no to help them, work it out…

I watched as Chad was frowning and had his mouth open wide, as I guessed he would be almost yelling, raising his voice at Troy, I then seen Troy fight back, I'm also guessing doing the same, since Troy's back was facing me, but I could see clearly what Chad was doing, which was good, since he still hated me, I tried to lip-sync what Chad was saying to Troy but his lips moved to fast, as I couldn't exactly understand.

After a while, I decided, to walk up to them, acting as if I wasn't watching them the whole 10 minutes, I walked up slowly, as Chad seen me and stared, as his lips stopped moving, as they must have needed a rest anyway, from all the talking I could see he was doing, I looked at Chad then back at Troy, as I stood closer to Troy. "Hi, Troy" I tried to sound not scared, but I knew it was taking over me.

Chad was still staring at me, when Troy quickly turned to me, faking a weak smile. Usually, he has a big smile as he is happy to see me, but not this time…

"Hi Gabriella…" I looked back to Chad. "Why can't I have the both of you, Chad?"

Troy started to yell, as I stepped back one step, just incase, Chad was going to push Troy, or vice versa, so I didn't get hit.

"'Coz, Troy you can't, I don't like Gabriella alright, why can't you accept that and choose?" Chad said back angrily.

"Well, why can't you accept that I love Gabriella and want to have her as my girlfriend, and not lose her…" Chad didn't give Troy any time to finish, after Chad heard the last bit, he turned around to walk away, when Troy grabbed his arm, and pulled him backwards; "I wasn't done yet…" Troy said, confident, and almost sounds patient. "And I also want you as my best friend, but I don't wanna choose, but you mostly Chad, are making me… what if I don't want too huh?"

Chad looked like he was thinking for a second or two. "Look, Troy let me think about this, but I'm never going to like Gabriella!" He looks back at me, giving me a look, as he walks away to the car park. I just stood there completely breathless, as nothing has changed he still hates me for me and also dating Troy, his best friend, now I was really confused.

Troy sighed and turned back to me. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry!" He looked down, walking slowly closer to me.

"Troy…" I said, lifts his chin with my fingers, so he could face me, as I was still talking. "Don't be, this is not your fault, it's all mine and I know your gonna keep on denying that it's not, but I think we all know, including Chad that it is… I just wanna say I'm sorry for everything that I have caused between you and Chad…" I faked a weak sad smile at him, glancing on more look in his big baby blue eyes, and turning around to walk away, just like Chad was going too. He grabbed my hand tightly, as I didn't look back at his face, as I could feel my eyes start to water up.

"Gabriella?" I loved it when he said my name like that, baby voice.


	17. Start Over?

I didn't want to turn around, but I knew I had too, I slowly turned around, and quickly looked at him, then away. "Hmm?"

"Gabriella, how many times do I have to tell you; it's not your fault that Chad and I are fighting, all right, but right now Chad has problems that he needs to take care of, in which I need to talk to him more… I don' t care if he doesn't like you, to tell you the truth he's always never like any of my girlfriends, but your very special to me Gabby you know don't you?"

"I do now…" I said quietly. "Troy, I need to think about this!!!" I said, again, turning my voice up a little.

"Think about what Gabriella?"

"Everything, Troy.." I pulled away from, his grip on my hand, and walked away, as a hot tear rolled down my right cheek, I didn't have the energy to wipe it away, as I was thinking about Troy, I thought twice about looking back to see his face, but I knew that if I did, more tears would form and stroll down my cheeks.

I am the reason, to all Troy's problems, maybe he is better off without me, that way Chad and Troy wouldn't be fighting right now! But way to go Gabriella… I made it to my car, climbing into the drivers side, the whole way back to my house, my head wouldn't stop spinning, I have to stop this fighting, I mean they are best friends!

I got home finally, and fall onto my bed. What am I going to do, I can't go back to school to face Troy, Chad anyone…

I stared at my roof, for hours.

The next day, it was Thursday, My alarm went off, I pressed it off button and jumped to the window, opening them, it hurt my eyes, the bright sunlight. My mum's car was gone, as usual it's always pretty quiet in the house in the morning, I looked at my clock again. It was 6:45 a.m. I sighed and walked downstairs, to the kitchen, to get a glass of milk.

I sat down at the table. I wonder if Troy has made up his mind, but have i?

I finally drunk down my milk, and eventually walking back upstairs to my boring room, I opened my closet up, searching through my clothes which believe me, were not even hanged up, some were just thrown in there, so I didn't have to hang them up. I picked out any top and bottom and tried to make it match, as I was still half asleep, I threw them on my bed, and walked into the bathroom.

I finally got to school, since I figured Troy wasn't going to pick me up today, I had got my bike and went to school, on that, when I got there, of course everyone was looking, talking, whispering, even laughing at me, I ignored them and locked up my bike. I walked into school, straight to my locker, where Chad stood, I ignored him, opening up my locker; reaching for my books for my first class this morning, he didn't say anything, as I blocked his view of my face, he walked to the other side of me.

"A-hum, Gabriella?" He voice was quiet and soft.

I acted as if I didn't hear a thing. He sighed, as he knew that I would have heard him. "Gabriella?!" He said again, but louder. I finally turned, as I didn't want too, but I knew if I didn't he wouldn't leave me alone.

"What do you want Danforth?" I asked, angrily, still getting my books, as I got them out and hugged them tightly.

"Well… I'm sorry…." I slammed my locker shut, it was loud, as he stopped talking, as I knew he said something important.

He said, that he was sorry, did someone come and hit it on the head!?

I looked at him. "I'm sorry what did you just say, I couldn't hear 'coz of my locker?!"

"I said, I'm s-" He stops as the school bell rang, I could have sworn that he said it again, I tried not to giggle, as to every time he tried to say it, something would interrupt, while the bell was still going.

"What was that?!"

"I said…" He said it again… still going on. "I'M SORRY!!!" He yelled the last two words out, as the bell stopped right on time, everyone turned around and looked at Chad. Chad was blushing a little, since he just yelled it out.

I smiled slightly, staring at him blankly. "Chad, what changed your mind huh? F-first you hate me, n-now you are apologizing!"

"I know, I have my reasons, look Gabriella, I only didn't like you was 'coz your stealing my best friend, the next thing you know, he's missing practice 'coz of you, he's missing out on awesome parties, and whatever else happens here!"

"Chad!" I put my right hand on his shoulder. "That's not going to happen!" I assured him. "Look, can we start over, and see if you get to know me then, I am not an okay kind of girl, so I have been told, and if you don't end up liking me then, let it be, you can't like everyone you meet right?" I giggled a little.

"Right!" He said, slightly showing his teeth, to a smile.

"So, I guess, I'll see you?" I said, trying to sound cool.

"Yeah, catch you later!" Chad says, walking off, giving me a little wave, I smile and make my way to class, as I was a little late, I seen the teacher was facing the board, I snuck in to my desk, but it didn't work, she spotted me, and I got a detention at lunch time.

Damn it; I thought a detention, I have never got one of those before! I sighed and looked at the detention slip that layed there staring at me, on my desk, I usually listen in class, but I was to busy drawing on my book, with love hearts and stuff. I looked up every once in a while, to see what she was talking about, 'coz right now it was all go in one ear and out the other!

The class bell rang; class ended, I picked up all my stuff, and was about to walk out the door, when the teacher held me back.

"Gabriella?" The teacher called.

I turned around. Damn! "Yes Miss?" I asked politely, and sweetly. I walked a little closer to her desk, as she got up from her seat, and walked closer to me.

"I seen, you wasn't paying much attention to me, in this class?" She asked me, as she her face wasn't far away from mine, I could smell the coffee in her breathe, I looked down, at her clothed, a old, plaited skirt, and red sweater, with black high-dressy shoes, I looked back up.

"I uh…" I looked around, and didn't know what to say exactly to her face.

"Well, Miss Montez, next time pay more attention, since you usually do… remember to come to that detention today!"

I nod, and look back again and walked out, holding the detention slip in my free hand, as my other was holding up my books, so I wouldn't drop them all over the floor, I was walking when I ran into Troy.

"Troy… Hi…?" I said, shyly. Why are you acting shyly for? I shook my head a little, looking at him.

"Gabriella, hey, you okay?" He looked at my face, I faked a smile, and he looked at my hand, with the detention slip, in it, he grabbed it from me, and read it carefully, afterwards placing it on my books. He shook his head.

"What?" I said, blushing a little.

"You have a detention slip? Since when does Ms Montez, get those huh?" He laughed a bit.

"Well, I uh…" I looked at his baby blue eyes.

"You've been hanging around me to long, your going to be come a rebel and then your mum's going to blame it all on me!" He helped me with my books.

"Hey, but it is your fault in the first place Bolton!" I laughed with him, when he stopped.

"I know, but you love it!" He said again. As he quickly kissed my cheek softly, I turned my face back to him. "Troy, your so cute!" I said, politely and started to walk. I was a few steps ahead of him, when I looked back, he didn't move on bit. As I thought he was trying to think of a comeback to mine!

"You coming?" I asked, smiling.

He quickly walked to my side. "But not as cute as you!"

"Is that the best you could come back with?" I said, playfully.

He nods, a little embarrassed. "Well, yeah, I'm a little slow…" He admitted.

"Uh… a little?" I giggled, as he playfully pushed me.

Later, that day in my detention, I sat my time in the room, with the teacher with the bad style and stained coffee teeth, she finally led me off, I ran to the cafeteria and sat with Chad and Troy and the rest of his gang, I smiled and quickly kissed Troy, then stealing one of his French fry, and dipped it in the tomato sauce and ate it.

"Hey!" He said, looking at me, disgusted.

"Share?" I pouted, and replied back, in a baby voice.

"Well, it's a bit late to ask now, you've already stolen one!" he laughed, and fed me another.

I laughed, as Chad joined.

"So, you and Chad are good now?" I heard Troy say to me, when I looked up from, eating some more French fries. I nodded, happily.

"Yeah, we are working it out; right Chad?" I looked at Chad, when he smiled from me and then to Troy.

"We sure are!" Chad said, he sounded happy.


	18. Bad Boyfriend

Hey guys, just to warn you, i was unsure if this chapter was any good, but you guys let me know.

I would say it is not one of my best. But, enjoy :]

* * *

All through that day, Chad was actually being nice, as I never thought I'd get along with him, but surprisingly I did.

After school, I walked out with Chad, as we both met up with Troy, on our way to Troy, Chad said something that made me laugh, Troy looked at us weirdly, as if to say 'what are you laughing about?' I stopped laughing with Chad said bye, and left Troy and I alone, Finally.

"Hey Troysie!" I said in a cute voice. I grabbed his hand, and enter wined mine with his fingers.

"Hey Gabs, I'm so glad that you and Chad get along!" He smiled as he said it.

I nod. "Yeah, me too. Chad's a cool guy, I never thought he was!" I smiled back.

"But you know what the best thing is?" Troy said, as he started to walk.

"What's that?" I looked at him, still walking slowly.

"That, I'm still with you!" He smiled, and stopped walking, he faced me, leaning in. I leaned in quicker then he did, and kissed him, I pulled away.

"I love you Troy!"

"I love you too Gabriella!" He was still smiling, as he dragged me to his car.

"Oh, Troy I was going to walk home…" I said honestly.

"No, no, don't be silly, I'll drive you, it will be a hell of a lot quicker then walking…."

"Well…" I looked away thinking about it, smiling. "Okay!" I giggled and got in the car, and strapped myself in.

He got in the car, smiling and started the engine.

"Troy, you didn't have to drive me home really!" I insisted, he backed out into the car park.

"Well, it's a bit late to come and get out of the car and walk now isn't it babe?"

I nodded, giggling a bit. "I guess your right!"

He drove out of the car park, people stared at us, but that didn't really bother since I was staring at Troy the whole time.

All the way home, we talked and laughed and before I knew it, we were infront of my plain boring house.

My smile faded, when I heard my mum yelling, at her new boyfriend, Paul, I looked down embarrassed, as I could see Troy looking at my house, the window was wide open she you could hear and see everything that was going on, with them.

I turned back to Troy. "Thanks, for the drive home, it was nice…" I faked a smile, and leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled. "Anytime, so see you tomorrow!"

I nod. "Yeah… bye…" I got out of the car, and slowly walked to the door, slowly turning the door handle, and opened the door, it swung open, I turned back and waved at Troy, to say that he could leave.

I walked in the door, without looking at them, I walked straight to my room, slamming my door, and picking up my iPod, and plugged my headphones into my ears, so I couldn't hear anything.

An hour pasted I was laying on my bed, doing my homework, since I couldn't go downstairs, I was afraid.

What if it happened again, the hitting, yelling, drinking, abusing!?

I didn't want that to happen again, as you know that has happened before, I don't wanna move if that does happen, I have a beautiful boyfriend, friends everything, what if everything falls apart again, and who has to pick up my mum's pieces? ME!?

I sighed and took another look at my homework, biology, which I loved but not right now, I pushed all of it on the floor in anger, I layed back down, thinking of my mum and her 'boyfriend' Paul.

She is the worst of picking boyfriends, I swear they are either from jail, or wanting too.

'Coz either way they all do the same… I got up from my bed, and looked at myself in the mirror.

My hair was all over the place since, I had been laying down, I pulled it up in a bun, and of course they were still fighting, I heard glass smashing. I decided to go downstairs, I walked out of my bedroom, and started to walk down the stairs when I stopped, and stopped half way on the stairs, teary eyed.

After a while, I got up and layed back on my bed, when I heard the front door slam and the car taking off, I had a knock on my door, I didn't say anything, another knock, then my mum came in, when a bright red raw cheek.

I sat up. "Mum, he did it didn't he?"

She nodded, as she started to cry, I got up and hugged her. "Mum, it's okay!"

See I told you, I'm always the one. She pulled away from my hug, wiping her tears away face.

"Gabriella, you have to forgive me, when I say this…"

I looked at her. She better not be saying what I think she's gonna say or I'm gonna scream!

"What is it first mum?" I acted as if I didn't have an idea of what it could be.

"Gabriella, we have to move again!?!" She looked at my guilty and looked down quickly.

I knew it!?!?

I screamed. I told you I would. "MUM, I'M NOT MOVING!?!"

"But Gabby!" She grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away, and moved back.

"NO!" I yelled. "I only just made friends here, I have a boyfriend, so NO!?"

"But, for me?!"

"NO, I'm sick of doing everything for YOU, all the damn time!? And you never do things for me, 'coz it's always about YOU, and it always will be?!"

"That's not true Gabriella, it's about you too!?"

"Is not, stop lying!?" I yelled again, I sat down on my bed, at the edge.


	19. Dream From Hell

**Hey, sorry for the really late update, i hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Mum, stop it, you know it yourself…."

"Gabriella, listen I picked the wrong guy…" She stops, as I interrupt her.

"Yeah, mum again…" I got up, and started to pace around the room.

"Gabriella, please.. would you just listen….?"

I turn to her, a little angry. "Mum? Listen, LISTEN?!" I repeated it twice, my voice, sounds angry and annoyed.

She nods, a little surprised, at my voice of tone. "Gabriella, you don't understand, what I go through with these boyfriend's that I pick, and I always pick up the wrong one…."

"Yeah, you do mum, and who's fault is that huh? YOUR'S!!!"

"I know, I know… but Gabriella, you don't understand…"

"Mum, how old do you think I am, like 5! I'm 16! I'm sure I do understand guy stuff, boyfriends, since I have one of my own!" My phone made me stop talking, I looked at my bed side table, as it started ringing, my favorite tone of the week, I sighed and looked at mum once more and grabbed my phone, showing mum the caller id.

"See, do you see what it say's!"

Mum takes a quick look at the id, and sighs.

"My BABY!!!" I yelled it out at her. "Gosh, see at least, I picked an alright, boyfriend, he doesn't hit me, or anything, not like….." I stopped myself, before I got out of control. Mum's mouth was open shocked of what I was about to say, as she knew what I was going to say those three words that have haunted us our whole lives…

d-a-d….

I could see mum's eyes watering up with tears, my phone went off again, but this time it was; my message tone, I'm guessing it would be say, 'you have received a missed call from 'my baby'' I shoved my phone in the pocket of my jeans, and shook my head at mum. I took a deep breathe, and was about to say those words. "DAD!?" I looked down, a little guilty, as mum and I have both gone through that same thing, that night I will never ever forget it.

Mum bursted into tears, as you could see on her face she felt ashamed, and upset, she kept on looking at me, wiping away the tears that raced down her face. "AND I AM NOT MOVING, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! WORK OUT YOUR OWN GUY PROBLEMS, AND DON'T GET ME INVOVLED IN YOUR RELATIOSHIPS!?!?" I nodded, and walked out of my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

I started walking, since I wasn't going to call Troy just so he could come and pick me up, NO! I will take a walk on the beach instead, I hurried downstairs to the front door, slamming it behind me. I can't believe it, I said those three words, after all of it. I finally got on the footpath, trying to think right, and yeah I will admit, I might have been a bitch back there, was i?

My phone started ringing it was Troy, for the third time, I faked a smile, but still didn't answer, I let it ring again, by the time I actually got to the beach he called, like a thousand times, and not once did I answer, I didn't want Troy to feel sorry for me, and then come and pick me up, I didn't wanna do that to Troy, so, I decided, to sit down on the sand watching the waves crash against the rocks, on the beach. I opened my phone up, and started listening to my voicemails.

As soon as I heard Troy's perfect voice, I started to get teary eyed.

What if? I had to move again? Troy and me over?

I can'not let that happen! Not to Troy and me, I closed my phone after the first voicemail, I couldn't listen to any right now, I felt like I needed to be alone, I layed back on the sand staring at the sky. But my luck was gone, my mum was walking behind me, I jumped up!

"What do you want mum!?" I screamed. I seen her holding a rock, it was a big one, I looked from mum to the rock, and tightened my grip on my phone, which was in my hand.

"Mum, what are you doing with that rock?"

She laughs evilly, I didn't like the sound of that laugh, it made me shiver, she got closer and closer, I kept on going backwards, but suddenly, I tripped, on something, I was to clumsy to realize, I landed back on the sand again, staring at the sky, but my mum blocked the beautiful view of the sky, with her evil face and rock in her right hand.

I could only see the last bit of the blue sky before, she got even closer, to my arm I started to shake, I was that scared of her, I thought scared of my mum? When was I ever, I'm guessing right NOW! Her right hand swinged backwards and came swinging into my hand, a perfect hit, she'd be thinking, my first reaction was to grab into my arm where she had hit it, with the sharp end on the rock. It burned, I started crying like crazy, she went in again, but luckily, I moved to the left, to dodge it, I started running, still with my phone in my left hand, since she hit my right arm.

I didn't bother looking back at her as i ran, coz i know what her expression would be, angry, and wanting to hit me more, i could feel the pain, rushing through my body, the blood running out of my arm, it hurt.

But, the next thing i knew...

* * *

I sat up, sweating and scared, i was breathing fast and hard, as i felt my right arm, to see if it hurt but it didn't. It was just a DREAM! I told myself. My phone rang again, it was Troy, i finally decided i'd answer him.

"Troy!?" My voice still sounded scared, but i tried to stay calm.

"You okay babe? I called like a billion times, and now you pick up!" He laughed a bit, as where i didn't i was panicking what if? It really happens, like this was a dream, that was mean't to happen?

"Yeah, i'm fine Troy, really, i was asleep sorry..."

"Oh, did i wake you're afternoon nap?"

I smiled at what he said. "No, it's fine, look call you later okay?" I said, looking around for any signs of mum.

"Okay, bye ba-" I hanged up, before he could say no more.

I got up, thinking about my terrible dream... how could that have been a dream? I thought it was real?

I started walking off the beach and back down my street. I better see, what is going to happen, and if i have to break Troy, the heart breaking news.

I looked down, my tears rolling down my cheeks, a bit till i got back home, my mum was making dinner in the kitchen, i'm guessing she's cooking early to get her mind off stuff, or she is thinking, that's what she always does.

"Mum.." I talked really quiet, she didn't look up, s o i guess she must not have heard me. "Mum?" I repeated, clearing my thorat so i could say it louder. She looked up this time, just staring, as it was a little freaky...

"Yes?" She said, in a calm voice.

"What's the plan huh mum? We move again, i get my heart broken? And, you find another jerk, to i don't know sleep with..." She looked up at me. "Oh, before you say anything, i hear you, so don't deny it!!" She stopped stirring something she was cooking.

"Gabriella, first of all, they are not all jerks! they are nice in the beggining!!" I interruptted her.

"Mum, they are only nice to you, coz they want to have sex, and jee, isn't it funny how as soon as you do they abuse you!?"

My mum started to get angry. "So, what!? You don't think that Troy is using you for that too?!?!"

I stood up. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me Gabriella.... why do you think he always calling you? For a good old chat, i don't think so... sweetie... you have so much to offer, and not for Troy!"

"It's none of you're business, who i date... who i sleep with?!"

"What so, you're not a virgin?!" My mum gets closer to me.

"Yes, i am, but i'm just saying!?"

"Yeah, well don't say anything Gabriella?!?"

"Stay out of my relationships?!?!" I stormed out.

Why does she always have to make it difficult for my life? As soon as i get happy with my life, she has to ruin everything!? You know, i bet we are moving she just hasn't had enough of all this she wants to make it more like hell! I relly wanna tell Troy about this but i know, that it will get worse, at dinner time, mum had explained what 'she wanted to do.'

"Gabriella-Ann Montez, i have decided we are moving..."

"WHAT!?" I kinda thought, why do i act so surprised, i mean it's not like i didn't see this coming! Urgh! I could feel the anger building up inside of me, like i was going to eurupt, like a volcano!

"Gabriella, this is for us!"

"Us?! For only you! Mum we went through this, just 'coz you're life isn't working right, doesn't make you have to screw up mine too, i'm happy with my life at the moment and if you make me leave then..."

"Then what Gabriella? huh?"

"Urgh!?" I pushed my dinner out of the way, as i didn't eat any of it. And pushed my chair back, and ran to my room, stomping up the stairs on my way, i fell on my bed, face first.

I still can't get it through my head.. am i still dreaming? this horrible nightmare? Or this is reality, where everything happens for a reason, my mum's reason, is running away all the time, from life, and making my tag along, and enjoy the ride?

I grab my pillow and lay it on my head, to cover the lightness from my room, and my open window doors, that lead out on my balcony, the curtains were wide open, mum must have been in here this morning after i left for school. I just wanted it to all just go back to normal, atleast...

Wanting me being with Troy, and telling him the bed news that i'm leaving 'town?' how will he react, obviously not good Gabriella!

I guess, he can end up being with Sharpay after all... i mean, it's what she has ever wanted... again...

* * *

The next morning came, i opened my eyes, rubbing the sleep from them, and firstly looking at my beside table, it had a note with my name on it 'To My Dearest Gabriella' I picked it up and read it.

_Gabriella,_

_I didn't want to tell you in person, 'coz i know how angry you must be at me right now, i have already started packing, and as you walk out into the top of the stairs, boxes are there are you, to use... I also wanna say a BIG sorry to you, i know how tough it must have been for you, to break-up with you're boyfriend......today, and saying goodbye to 'old' friends, but it's life, and family always stick together, so wherever i go, you go too!_

_Love you're mother xo_

I scrunched up the bit of paper, and threw it over the other side of my room, so angrilly, i wanted to hit something...

Today? Why today? Do i have to do everything, all i ever wanted was a guy like Troy, always there, always calls, and everything, now i gotta let him go!!

Should i call him, or see him face-to-face? Definately, face-to-face, that way i won't be to rude...

I got dressed and headed out my bedroom door, to see of course, the boxes, with my name on them, i thought she would have thrown them out, but i guess she knew that we would leave again! me on the other hand! NO!!!

I got my handbag and my phone and shoved it in there, while walking down the stairs to the front door, spinning around, having one last look, as it might be my last look...

I sighed, and walked out the front door, the sun hurt my eyes, since i hadn't been outside all morning, until now, i walked my way to Troy's house and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer.

"Gabriella..." Troy opened the door wider. "What are you doing here?" He asked, letting me in, i smiled slightly walking into his house.

"I came to talk to you..." I explained.

"About?" He said, shutting the door, i looked around. As i heard his parents talking in the room, next to us.

"Can we talk alone, like in you're room?"

He nodded. "I'll meet you up there!" He said, and pointed to the stairs, i smiled again, and made my way to his bedroom, i opened his door, and all i could smell was his smell, which i loved, i took it in, while looking at he photo's around his room, they were all of me and him, or him and Chad, and the Wildcat gang, they made me giggle, at some of the one's of Troy and I they were silly, there was one of me sticking my tongue at him, and another me kissing his cheek. I felt a tear stroll down my cheek, i didn't wipe it away, i turned around to his bedside table, to see a picture of me, smiling and beside it, another picture of me and him kissing, that was my favourite. My moment stopped when he walked in, seeing my crying, he threw the two bottles of water on the water, and ran to me.

"Are you okay Gabs? What's wrong?" He hugged me tightly.

I shook my head, and hid my head in his chest. "No..."

"What's wrong?" He said again, a little worried.

I looked up at him. "Well..." I started to say, taking breaths.


	20. Troy's Idea

"I can't do this anymore Troy..." After i said it, i regretted it.

"Whoa, where's this coming from?" He sat me down on his lap, as he sat down on his bed.

I was wiping away my warm shooting tears that came from my sad eyes.

"Troy, look... it's very complicated right now... i'm dealing with some stuff that are difficult..."

"Then tell me what they are? We can work something out?"

"No, Troy i don't think we can okay?" I looked down.

"Why not? You haven't really given me a chance?"

"A chance Troy? I gave you plenty of chances you know Sharpay?"

"Yeah, but that's different..."

"How Troy, how the hell is that different?!"

"It just is okay?"

I look away, a little angry as i was before. I got off him, walking towards the door.

"You know what? I didn't want to break-up with you, but turns out, i have too..."

I could see Troy still confused about what i was saying to him.

"But, why Gabriella, you know you're not making any sense to me at all..." He admitted.

"Well, i know what i'm on about Troy, i just can't see you anymore okay?"

He walked up to me, and pulled me close, kissing me, i pulled back. "Whoa..."

He looked at me, and kissd me again, i pulled away one more time. "Troy, stop please..."

"But, Gabriella i was just trying too.." I finished his sentence.

"Help?" He nodded. Well, you're making it harder.. for me to leave...!"

"WAIT, you're leaving!" His tone of voice was shocked.

"Yeah, that's what i didn't wanna tell you, i had to break-up then, maybe you wouldn't notice me after our break-up then, you ans Sharpay can lie happily ever after?" I looked down.

"NO! I don't wanna be with her, i wanna be with.." He started talking in a baby voice after that. "You..."

"Troy please would you just stop it..."

"Gabriella, you can't do this, we can totally work this out..." He took me hand. "Together."

"No, i have to leave Troy, i'm sorry and i still can't see you, so have a good life without me okay.." I go to walk out of his room, taking one last sniff of his smell that i loved.

But this time, he didn't stop me, i was kind of shocked, i didn't feel anyone pulling me back, nothing...

I made it to the the top of the stairs, but froze.

I didn't move, until Troy's hand pulled me to face him. "Wait, i have a idea...?"

He said, i looked at him, not even smiling. "Yeah?"

"Well, call me crazy, but this could work!!" He smiled.

"Work? What could?"

"My uh.. idea?"

"Right which is?" I asked, moving away from the stairs, in case he got a little excited and, almost pushing me down the stairs.

"Well... how about, you staying here with me?" He said, his voice was more happier.

"Live here with you?"

He nodded, smiling. "Well, yeah, that was pretty much my idea! So how about it?"

"Troy, as much as i would really love too, i can't..."

"Why not? I'm sure my parents wouldn't even care!"

"But, my mum would... Troy, that's why.. now please i really have to go.."

"Gabriella... just tell me this..?"

I looked down, mumbling. "W..h..a..t..?"

"Do you love me?"

**Oooh, does Gabriella 'Love' Troy Bolton? If you want to find out, just as a click of the mouse and review, it will appear soon...**


	21. Ohmygod!

"Troy stop it please..." I looked away as he was looking at me, seriously.

"Gabriella, please give me an answer so i know if i am wasting my time loving you?"

"You l..o..v..e me?" I asked, repeating the words slowly.

He nodded. "Please, i don't wanna waste my time, and getting close to someone again.. and get heartbroken.." He grabbed my hand. "Please?"

"Troy, i already told you... i have to go!"

"So, that's it is it huh Gabriella, just like that?"

I could feel my heart sink. I was speechless, i kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry Troy... goodbye!"

I slowly went down the stairs, without looking back, i couldn't... i wouldn't... it would just kill me, i was already dieing inside.

"No you're not!" Troy mumbled to himself, he watched from the top of the stairs.

I finally turned around, as i knew i wasn't going to but, i had too, for my heart's sake. I waved and faked a weak smile.

I started walking backwards, toward the front door, i turned the door knob regretting everything. I finally walked out, by then tears were running down my cheeks so fast, a tissue couldn't wipe them away, i started walking away from his house, and towards my house. I can't do this.. i can't leave him, leave him heart-broken once again... i am a horrible pperson right now, i hate myself! This is all my stupid mum's fault! I blame her for everything, for having me, if i wasn't born i wouldn't have just left the boy of my dreams, my... I stopped thinking as my mum's car beeped.

* * *

Ohmygod! She was waiting around the corner for me to break-up with him, what the hell is wrong with that bitch!!! She's runing everything, i ran to the car, trying to wipe away my tears, i got in the car, and put my seatlbele, i then looked up at Troy's window, he was peeking out of, i blow him a kiss, he just stared, giving me a little wave and disappeared, as i figured he didn't want to watch me drive away, it was already eating him inside.

My mum smiled at my happily, well atleast she's happy eh? I didn't smile i looked back to Troy's house, thinking goodbye, before she drove away, from his house, i looked at the back window as we were 3 houses down from his, i sighed and sinked into my car seat, i go my phone out and decided to text Troy.

But as i was going into my message i stopped. I shouldn't text him right now, stupid Gabriella! I put my phone away, as i looked out the window, to be turniing out of his street. This is it, it's all over!

I got to the airport, as i was dragging myself to go through the entrance, i didn't want this, its my mum's. What am i doing here? It finally clicked in, it took me a while, i shouldn't be here, i should be Troy. I waited till we were about to board, i ran leaving my luggage with my mum, saying i had to use the bathroom, i walked calmy to the bathroom doors, when my mum looked the other way, i ran for it, to the exit. I got out, and looked around for taxis, there was none in my sight, i sighed and kept on looking around.

In thw meantime with Troy, he was staring at a picture of Gabriella, smiling as it made him teary eyed. I shouldn't be sitting her all upset, heart-broken, why arn't i chasing her! He looked at the tim, damn it was almost time for her board, he grabbed his keys and ran to his car, driving as fast as he could to the airport. I really do love her.

With Gabriella, everytime a taxi would come i would see a taxi and ran to it, someone would beat me to it, i though of my mum and how she would be waiting for me, i kind of wish she would leave me here just for a few days! I was really starting to think about Troy's offer, i might take it, if i can find a damn taxi.

Troy arrived at the airport, parking wrongly, he got out, quickly trying to lock his truck, with his keys as he drops him, he got them quickly and locked his truck, shoving the keys into his jeans pocket and running into the entrance. (But a different one from where Gabriella is now.)

He searched around looking for a dark haired girl, he seen one and ran up to her. "Gabriella?" The girl turned around and gave her a weird look and hurried off, he kept looking around the airport, after a while, he gave up, as he walked out another entrance that he came in, he walked out, a few metres from Gabriella.

* * *

"TAXI!" The taxi kept on driving past. "Oh, come on?!"

Troy looked around, as he spotted Gabriella. "GABRIELLA?!" He yelled out my name as i looked around to see his face. I smiled as i started to run towards to him.

"Troy, i was coming to see you!"

He smiled. I was coming to catch you before you left, i guess i've already done that!"

"Troy i..." I stopped, taking a breath. "I'm sorry and..." I leaned in close to his ear. "I love you!"

He looked at me, smiling. "You do?"

"Well, Troy put it this way... if i didn't i wouldn't be here waiting to get a taxi to see you now would i?"

"I guess so..."

I can't believe i just said it, i then felt someone push my arm. I opened my eyes, to see i was just sitting in the airport chairs, damn it was just a dream, i sighed.

"Come on Gabriella, we gotta go now, to board!" My mum said quickly getting up, grabbing her extra bags that she was taking on the plane with her.

I got up, grabbing my one bag as mum had two! I looked at the doors, taking it in, door by door, just to make sure he was gonna come and save me from this nightmare?!


End file.
